She will be safe
by a-consulting-avenging-hunter
Summary: Clint an d Natasha are young and in love she is recently rescued from the red room. When she finds out she is pregnant, things start to change. This story will folow the child through her life. This takes place before and after the avengers. Please read it will be good! All avengers will eventualy be in the story Clintasha later Pepperony Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts 1 year after Clint rescued Natasha from the red room and they are in love, they are 16 and 17. Clint and Natasha are living in a S.H.I.E.L.D base in Russia .**

**This is my first story, it will be starting before the avengers film then continuing on to after. It will be mainly Clintasha but with pepperony and steve/oc later.**

**Warning: Teen pregnancy, swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers**

**POV-Natasha**

" Clint , what am I going to do!?"

"Tasha you can do whatever you want to do about this, but whatever you chose i will support you because I love you."

"I love you to Clint."

I was quiet for a moment for the first time in my life i was scared. I was pregnant I didn't know what to do, but I was leaning towards keeping the baby.

"Clint, i... i think i want to keep the baby."

He was silent. Then he smiled, something crossed his face glee, joy i really could not tell i was too focused on the fact that i would be a mother. I Natasha Romanoff would be a mother. This baby will have the best protection and the best father in the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**No POV**

The couple walked into Fury's office, he sat with his typical make this fast and easy i have very important people to yell at face. Clint and Natasha sat down then he said looking at Natasha, "you're pregnant aren't you?" Fury smiled as he watched his two best agent struggle to understand how he knew. Natasha said "how could you possibly know?" she being one of the world's best assassins would like to know how he could tell. He simply stated there are things you just know. Clint tried not to laugh as Fury smiled and Natasha looked like she would kill someone. Fury turned to clint and said she's keeping the baby, that is why you're telling me. CLint nodded. "Do Coulson and hill know?" Phil Coulson and Maria Hill had been married for 2 years and were expecting their own child. "Not yet." Natasha replied. "Well i wonder what he will say." Fury said congratulations told them to get a doctor and listen to them. After the couple walked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**I don't think i like this chapter that much, but the others will be better next up is the doctors appointment. Also here are ages of people.**

**Natasha Romanoff- Age 16**

**Clint Barton- Age 17**

**Phil Coulson- Age 27**

**Maria Hill-Age 26, 5 months pregnant**

**Nick Fury-?**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, it will be the doctors appointment and some other stuff. Also do not expect other avengers until the later chapters but there will probably be mention of them. I do not own the avengers!  
POV-no one Clint and Natasha sat in the waiting room of the SHIELD hospital. Both of them looked visibly nervous. This was one of the time's Clint could not read her like a book, Natasha sat deep in thought about her time in the red room, how they always told her she would never have children, how they always said that she would never love anything but russia. Yet here she was next to the man she loved and trusted and thinking she would have a child. " Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, Dr. Wilkinson is waiting." Natasha liked her she was an agent with a medical degree, she was the only agent capable of sparing with Natasha and occasionally winning. She sat in the office " Have a seat Natasha, how are you feeling today?" Natasha replied with fine a little queasy. " Now Natasha there are injuries in your past and conditioning from the Red Room that will make this pregnancy different. Also this will feel cold." "Святое дерьмо холодно!"(Holy shit it's cold.) Clint and Dr. Wilkinson chuckled at her words considering they both spoke Russian. When the sonogram was on Dr. Wilkinson showed them the image " Your pregnancy will most likely be shorter than most i am thinking 7-8 months." Clint and Natasha looked worried by this they were both young and knew very little about pregnancy's. "Do not worry, lots of children are born around that time and i want to prepare you for a C-section because it looks like your conditioning and age will make a natural birth very difficult. Currently everything looks fine and i would like to have monthly appointments with you just to track the baby." Clint and Natasha nodded in response to entranced by the screen to say anything. Dr. Wilkinson left the room for them to have time by themselves.  
"Clint that is our baby, it really is real isn't it?" "Yeah Tasha it really is."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 No POV The next morning the couple was sitting in their apartment eating breakfast, Clint have waffles and Natasha cheerios. When suddenly she stood up and ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Clint ran to her side when Natasha simply said "Well this sucks." Clint laughed so did she. Clint thought to himself when she laughed it was liked she opened up everything she kept under her mask appeared on her face even if it was only for a moment. "Clint Maria still has not stopped throwing up, and she is close to her 5th month will it be that long for me?" Clint replied " I don't know Nat we will ask Dr. Wilkinson next appointment.. Speaking of her, does she have kids?" Natasha sighed " She used to but.. sigh she had a daughter named Samantha i think but she along with her husband were killed, she did everything in her power to stop it but they were killed by HYDRA i think." Clint's face suddenly fell he knew things about her too he knew she went overseas as i sniper, she was one of the best, besides Clint of course. He thought again she does not deserve that pain she seemed so nice it's a shame.  
I want to know what you think of this, also she is my OC her first name is Chantel by the way. She 20 and a genius. Please Review! 


	3. What's in a name

**This****is****like****three****months****after****the****previous****chapter****so****Natasha****is****at****her****close****to****her****fifth****in****pregnancy****and****Maria****is****really****close****to****her****due****date****. ****Also****sorry****about****the****last****chapter****writing****thing****my****computer****screwed****it****up****. ****Sorry**** :(**

**No****Pov**

Phil, Maria, Clint and Natasha sat around in Phil and Maria's living room discussing arbitrary thing like the weather, politics and the stock market which only Phil understood. Suddenly Maria stopped talking, Phil jumped up "is the baby coming oh my god!" "no phil calm down not yet, I just thought we don't have a name for our son yet." " Oh, that is important" Phil replied. Clint and Natasha piped up they needed a name, they did not know if it was a boy or girl but it would not hurt to think about. Phil immediately said " Robert" "no" Maria replied. " uh, William "no" "Christopher" "nope they are all too common." " oh i know! Andrei" Maria practically yelled. Phil thought it over " I like it, uh middle name, William." " What is it with you and the name William!" Clint and Natasha sat and watch the couples exchange silently laughing at their bickering. Phil finally came up with Joseph for Maria's father she loved it. After a lunch of chicken soup Clint and Natasha left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**No****POV**

Clint and Natasha sat in their apartment and began to talk about names, Clint wanted a russian name because he said they were pretty and he knew it would mean the world to Natasha. When CLint said this Natasha almost cried she already knew what name she would pick if it was a boy "Dimitri" after her brother who was killed when she was really young. Clint loved the name. However a girl's name would be harder to chose. Clint spat out a couple names " Alexis, Anastasiya, Viktoriya or Tatyanna." Natasha thought those over before saying a few of her own " Alexandra, Annessa, Iraina or Nadeah." Neither Clint nor Natasha liked any of those names, they were each silent for a moment when Natasha quietly said "Ekaterina. it means pure." Clint raised his head he loved the name, and the meaning. " I love it, how about a middle name?" Natasha said " Clara meaning clear." CLint said i like it " Ekaterina Clara Romanoff." "No Clint Barton-Romanoff" " Seriously Tasha?" " Of course Clint I love you its your baby to." "I love you to Tasha."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**No****POV**

The next morning Clint and Natasha were on their way to the monthly doctors appointment but this time was special they would find out if their baby was a boy or girl. Natasha was having a hard time containing her excitement the night before Clint and her decided last night that the middle name for a boy would be Luka. lead them over to the ultrasound where they began the process of spreading the, to quote Natasha the " Freaking cold shit!" over her slightly visible bump. " Alright the baby is doing great, would like to know the gender?" Clint and Natasha nodded yes. " Alright you are having a girl!" when Chentel looked up she saw two of the biggest smiles she had ever seen, similar to the smile she had when she found out she would have a girl. Clint whispered to Natasha I love you Nat I love you to Clint she whispered back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

**Maria****POV**

It was the middle of the fucking night i thought why is this happening now! Oh well I kicked Phil. " What the hell was that for?!" " Well you know my water only broke but go back to sleep no big deal." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh. Oh my god okay baby coming hospital! Ahhhh." "Phil calm down lets go i'll call Clint and Natasha be calm."

**I****am****ending****this****one****here****! ****I****hope****they****are****not****to****out****of****character****. ****Future****chapters****will****be****longer****. ****Sorry****for****the****short****one****'****s****. ****I****know****these****are****really****mostly****fluff****again****future****chapters****will****be****more****dramatic****.**


	4. A new arrival

**Alright****another****chapter****! ****I****hope****my****computer****does****not****mess****these****up****again****! ****So****new****chapter****i**** "****wonder****" ****what****happens****.**

**POV****Natasha**

Clint and Natasha were asleep, he was curled around her like he always was Natasha used to be annoyed by the fact that he wanted to protect her in her sleep. Now she would have the hardest time falling asleep if Clint wasn't there. Natasha awoke to the sound of a " Beep Beep Beeep!" she sighed who was calling her? " WHAT she yelled into the phone, " oh sorry Natasha my water broke we are on our way to the hospital now thought you would wanna know" Maria said. " Also Phil is freaking out." " Alright, Maria i'll get Clint up." She kicked Clint " Nat what's wrong are you okay!" "Clint i'm fine. Maria went into Labour" " Alright then lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Clint and Natasha raced into the hospital and ran to the front desk "uhh Maria Hill she is having a baby." Clint said. " Room 305 the woman said. The couple ran down to the elevators and hurried to Maria's room. When they walked in Maria was screaming Phil was freaking out and the doctor's looked completely frazzled, also confused by the couples yelling in different languages. When Maria saw Clint and Natasha she screamed " SO YOU FINALLY SHOWED UP!" " Uhhhh?" they both said confused we're just gonna wait outside. After they left came. Natasha asked " your her doctor too?" " No" she replied.,She explained that she was here to check on Natasha and Maria's baby when he was born. " Why don't we sit down?" Clint said. It was several hours of sitting in the waiting room until Maria was ready to push. During that time Clint could tell Natasha was nervous for when she went into labour. When clint was not at home she read about labour online and underneath her mask of nonchalance she completely and utterly terrified, she read about the mortality rates in newborn's, she read about mothers who died during birth and she read about many other terrifying aspects of raising a child. She also knew the improvised super soldier serum that ran through her body could affect the baby in ways even genius Dr/Agent Wilkinson could not explain. She knew Clint was freaking out under his mask of calm as well. They had enemies there child would be in constant danger, they had considered adoption but they knew if anyone found out about her she would not be protected by them and SHIELD. Natasha and Clint were shaken from their thought when Phil walked in and said would you like to meet Andrei Joseph Coulson? Chantel Wilkinson, Natasha and Clint walked into the room. The doctors anded Andrei to Chantel so she could do her own examination of him. She returned in a minute saying he was completely healthy. Maria and Phil smiled. Maria asked Natasha if she wanted to hold him she nodded yes. When she was holding Andrei she could not help but notice the boys light blue eyes and she could tell he would have light brown hair on day. She could also not stop imagining what her daughter would look like what she and Clint would teach her or what she would grow up to be. Natasha looked up at Clint at quietly said "я тебя люблю Клинта ( i love you Clint)" "я тебя люблю Таше (i love you to tasha)"

**There****is****the****birth****of****Andrei****Coulson****exciting****! ****Also****sorry****for****any****spelling****mistakes****there****will****be****more****frequent****updates****because****it****'****s****the****weekend****! ****There****will****probably****be****one****more****update****tonight****. ****Maybe****. ****Also****longer****chapters****are****due****do****not****worry****. ****Please****review**** :)**


	5. A little bit of history

Okay that weird thing that keeps happening with the bold writing is weird so i am not going to use bold and see what happens. So this is going to be a chapter is going to be 2 months after Andrei is born, so Natasha is approaching her 7th month of pregnancy also Andrei was born on July 6th 1999. This chapter is a filler chapter to something a bit more exciting...

POV-Clint

He sat with 2 month old Andrei in his arms while Natasha took a nap, Phil and Maria went on a trip to visit Maria's father, who lived in Alaska, he will never understand why he picked Alaska, but he guessed it was something he wanted to do to be one with nature or something. He looked down at the baby boy thinking of how he would have a child of his own, how he would make damn well sure she was always safe from anything, he knew Natasha was worried too he knew that she was afraid she would be a horrible a mother considering she did not remember her own. He thought of his own childhood and how his father had been abusive to his mother him and his brother Barney. Stupid goddamn Barney leaving him to die on the side of a road. Ass. If he ever saw him again there will be revenge. He was shaken from his thoughts because Andrei needed to be changed. He sighed oh well practice. Yay!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Phil

We are driving back from the airport after visiting , he was excited to see his son again, director Fury had been very cooperative when it came to maternity and paternity leave he let Clint and I choose which missions we wanted to go unless the mission was absolutely necessary. It pleased him to no end that he could be here with his son. He looked over at Maria while she slept, it had taken him so long to admit to her that he loved her while they were partners at SHIELD and he never thought she feel the same way but there she was his wife and the mother of his child, no matter how hard or cold she had ever seemed he always knew there was something underneath that was soft. Then he thought Agent Wilkinson everything she had been through how he trained from her teen years even he knew very little about where she came from only that she was a 23 year old Agent who was one of the best surgeons in the world. He thought back to Nick Fury and how trusted him but knew nothing about him either although he was 67% sure Fury was married or had a sister or something. Oh well he should pay better attention to the road. He liked this SHIELD base it was in a safe part of russia Natasha loved it because she could be home but her past didn't know she was there. Clint loved it too so did Maria she said it was pretty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Natasha

Clint and Natasha sat eating their dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and beans. "Tasha?" "Yes Clint?" "Do you think i should ever reconnect with Barney?" " Well i don't know, i never had siblings, you never really told me what he did to you you have been very vague Clint, you know you can tell me." "Ya well when i was 9 my mother was dead my father was also dead he was she only thing i had left and then HE started on alcohol AND drugs then he left me for dead on the side of a FUCKING ROAD! THAT IS WHY I DON'T WANT TO RECONNECT WITH HIM! " Well if you don't want to why did you ask me if you should?" " Cause I think I should he's my brother." "Well Clint i have decided you are a strange man who makes very little sense so I am going to sleep. Good Night." She made sure she sounded very cherry.

Okay i'm pretty sure that chapter sucked next will be better i promise. Also please review:) They are probably out of character but i know exactly where this is going i just need to get there. Sorry if it;s dragging.


	6. Keep Calm

New chapter i will try to make it longer than the other ones also this story will have drama and stuff just later. So you're just going to have to wait.

POV-Natasha

She woke up with a start. Something was wrong she could just feel it, her gut instinct, immediately she kicked Clint right in the shin. "Ow, tasha what is it? What's wrong?" Clint sounded frantic she thought " I don't know something just doesn't feel right?" " Like a feeling like joy or anger or I feeling like my head hurts?" " Uhhh. More of like a sense something will happen an instinct." " Alright, lets go see Chantel. Cause you have good instincts." "Kay Clint lets go." The couple rushed out of the room and walked a few minutes to Chantel's apartment and Natasha picked the lock only to find a very large gun pointed at them, "What the hell are you doing, I have PTSD you don't break into my fucking apartment at night i would have shot you if i could not see who you were!" after a second Chantel composed herself and then asked " Why are you here?" "Well" clint said Natasha jumped in "I have like a feeling, like an instinct that something is wrong." "I had that feeling just before my daughter was diagnosed with leukemia, these feeling come from information buried in your subconscious, so lets do an ultrasound after all i told you to expect an early delivery and probably a C-section." So come in here and we will do an ultrasound."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Natasha

Chantel squirted the cold gel onto Natasha's 7 and a half month pregnant stomach and got the ultrasound machine going, "well Natasha you are right, there something wrong." " Well then why are you calm?!" Clint and Natasha yelled in sync. " Because there is no immediate danger to you or the baby." Well what is wrong then?" "The placenta is low, now this is common so do not be too worried,however I am prescribing bedrest and giving you my pager number so that is anything gets worse you can page me and i will be there unless i am dead or performing surgery." "Thank you." Clint and Natasha replied. Then they left the room,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Natasha

This officially sucked she thought, she had spent one week on bed rest and she was bored out of her mind. Natasha only moving was to the bathroom and back and forth from her bed to the couch. She had now watched almost all the seasons of the walking dead and now had trouble sleeping at night cause she thought zombies would get her. Not assasins not killer robots or aliens or any of the usual things it was freaking zombies. However Darryl Dixon reminded her of a certain archer she knew. She also enjoyed watching disney movies because she had never seen them. She was kind of annoyed by him constantly wanting to take care of her and cater to her every need however he made really good soup and waffles. After about a month of bed rest everyone was sitting around in Clint and Natasha's apartment when Natasha suddenly screamed everyone went on full alert Chantel got Natasha into a wheelchair she seemed to have gotten from nowhere. "Alright Natasha clearly something is wrong, so she yelled at a nurse book an OR we are performing an emergency C-section" "What" Clint screamed. Natasha had recomposed herself "Clint we knew this would happen from the start just keep calm, we have the best, meaning you Chantel, you screw this up Clint kill her." "Good luck with that Phil mumbled."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Chantel

"Alright tasha i'm gonna put you under anesthesia now and you will be safe don't worry and Clint is right outside." I would not let him into the operating room because I knew him well enough to know he would freak out. Okay I have done this surgery countless times, the only reason this C-section was different was because it was Natasha and Tasha had asked her to be Ekaterina's godmother. " , it's time." Alright i thought to myself, it's go time "scalpel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Chantel

1 hour later i walked out into the waiting room. Clint, Phil, Maria and Director Fury looked up at her his is the moment I hate the look in their eyes before I tell them news, it's like they hope for the best but expect the worse because with these people my people bad luck is all we get. This time the news is good."They are both fine, Natasha is still waking up, Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff is 6 pounds 3 ounces and perfectly healthy she is just a little small. Clint would you like to see her, hold her?" " Yes of course I do." "Okay follow me". I lead Clint to the nicu, and took him to where his child was. He picked her up and she started waking up she opened her eyes. They were his eyes the stormy blue, she had Natasha's pale almost white skin and she had a tuft of red hair. "She's beautiful" he said the other doctors had already seen her eyes and they could tell without asking that this was Clint Barton's daughter. "Lets go see Natasha we can bring her." Clint smiled.

Okay good chapter? I think so anyway next up Natasha meets her baby. Please review i like criticism.


	7. Change is coming

Okay so new chapter, I don't know exactly how this will play out, but it will somehow. I have ideas to where this will go.

POV-Natasha

I lay partially awake in my hospital bed I hated this,the anesthesia it ruined my senses i felt all fuzzy. I jumped then relaxed I saw Cantel walk in, behind her was Clint. What was he holding,this jostled me to full consciousness. Clint walked to my bedside "Hey Tasha do you wanna meet someone?" "да (yes)". I sat up and Clint past me my daughter. "Hello, Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff, i'm your mom. I love you and will protect you forever." Clint smiled Chantel left the room "I'll leave you to alone she said. Ekaterina opened her eyes "Oh my god Clint their your eyes!" "Ya Tash I know, she has your hair, or she will." "i laughed. Ekaterina started cooing Clint and I started laughing. Chantel came back with a cot saying Ekaterina was healthy enough to spend the night in Natasha's hospital room. The family slept somewhat comfortably in the hospital room, Clint with a pillow on the floor, Natasha in her bed with her arms hanging off the sides and Ekaterina comfortably in her cot. The family was woken up two hours later by Ekaterina needing to be fed, Natasha fed her and they went back to sleep. After a few days the family was allowed home and Natasha had to take it easy. Clint and Natasha had not known what to do about Ekaterina's bedroom so they had made it plain white with purple and red accents. She seemed to like.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Clint

Me and Natasha had everyone over for dinner. Phil, Maria, Andrei, Chantel and Fury. The group was discussing the political state of america. Fury looked slightly solem. "Director Fury" I said "Something is wrong." Fury replied "We have to leave russia" "Heh?" Everyone replied, "When?!" Tasha yelled " In the next year or two." "Why" i asked "Because Russia is not safe it never really was. The red room and other organisations will be trying to hunt us down I give it a year before we have to leave. So enjoy it while it lasts. Sorry to dine and dash but i have a meeting with the council." Fury got up and left. Phil and Maria saw the look on Natasha's face so they said goodnight and left to put Andrei to bed. "Tasha, are you alright?" "Ya Clint, it's just Russia is home I wanted it to be her home to." she said looking down at Ekaterina or Kat as they affectionately called her. "Tasha we can teach her russian it can be her first language, and we will take lots of pictures." "Clint, it's not the same I was raised her, I mean the red room was awful but russia is home to me. I really don't want to leave" "I know Nat, but it won't be safe for much longer we always knew that. ANd more than anything we want her to be safe."

"I know Clint, she will be safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

POV-Natasha

Clint was on a mission and saying I was worried was an understatement. He had been sent to Rome, I went to Rome I went to Rome once it sucked, I got shot in the stomach. Kat was four months old now and Andrei was 8 months old now and was now crawling and becoming a nuisance. He was kind of talking but not really. Natasha was excited with the prospect of being a mother, but she and Clint had talked about if Kat was ever put into danger, Phil knew an ex CIA agent with two kids who lived in New York Manhattan who would take her in Clint and I hated the option but were slightly comforted knowing the option was there. Knowing if anything came up, their child would be safe. Natasha fed and changed Kat and put her to bed and tried sleeping without Clint next to her.

Okay I think this chapter sucked but I had to get it out there. Anyway the next chapter will be a bit farther into the future. Also I have not been saying I don't own the avengers. Please review.


	8. Happy Birthday

Okay, so new chapter in this it is Ekaterina's 1st birthday and Andrei is almost a year and a half. So the moving from russia thing will be happening soon. Also the Thor 2 the dark world trailer came out today I watched it about 9 times in a row.

POV-Natasha

"It is gonna be a small party" I said. "Phil, Maria, Andrei, Chantel and Fury." CLint replied "It's a shame we don't know more kids, it would be nice for her to have a friend who's a girl." "I know Tasha but they seem like they are friends, for you know one year olds." I laughed while standing on the table hanging streamers and balloons from the ceiling." I looked down at my daughter playing on the floor, Chantel had run tests on Kat's blood and she concluded that some of the effects of the serum in Natasha's body transferred into the Kat. Chantel said Kat would have heightened senses, above average intelligence and a faster healing rate. Because of her higher intelligence Kat spoke russian and english. Soon Clint and I would teach her french. She looked over at Clint who was making Macaroni and cheese for everyone, it was Kat's favorite meal. "мама, is pirate coming?" I heard Clint chuckle from the kitchen her loved Kat's nickname for Fury. "It's better than the names I come up for Fury." I laughed at this. "Yes ангел(angel), he is." "good, I need to throw the chicken at him." I laughed and reminisced about when Fury came over a week ago on halloween Kat was dressed as a baby chick and was holding a stuffed Chick and commenced to throw it at Fury every time he looked at her, it amused everyone even Fury to know end. "I'm gonna go get chick." Kat ran to her room. I got off the table and went to get Kat dressed for the party. "Kitty Kat, what clothes do you want to wear?" Kat looked up at her Mother and glared at me she hated being called Kitty or Kitty Kat. I couldn't help but notice traits she had that Clint and I didn't have. She had freckles, spread over her nose and cheeks and that she laughed at everything but that might just be because she was a one year old girl. "Tasha our guests are here" Clint yelled from the kitchen. Let the fun begin I thought as I helped Kat Pull on her Navy blue dress and red leggings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Clint

Tasha and Kat walked into the room and Everyone put their gifts on the table. "Alright what do you want to do?" I asked Kat "Chicken" she replied quickly she ran across the room and throw the stuffed animal at Fury. He smiled, a rare thing. "movie" Kat said. "Which one?" "uhhhhhh, Lion King." Phil put the movie in the player and Maria put Andrei on the floor with Kat they sat and repeated almost every line of the movie, astonishing because they were one. When the movie was done Tasha announced it was time for then presents. Kat liked the idea of presents. After Mac and Cheese Clint took the cake out of the fridge it was a chocolate cake with Vanilla icing than in Blue writing it said _Happy 1st birthday Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff _after cake it was time for presents Phil,Maria and Andrei gave Kat several coloring books and a blanket with birds on it. I gave her a stuffed cat and a charm bracelet that would be way too big for her for about 10 years it had a charm on it that said pure (the meaning of the name Ekaterina). Her present from fury was a shield patch for her and Tasha to sew onto her favorite sweater. Tasha gave her a charm shaped like an arrow and one shape like a spider, she also gave her some big girl sunglasses because she had taken Maria's the week before. Immediately she began enjoying her gifts while I put Bambi in the player to watch.

Okay so that was her birthday, next chapter will have actual drama I promise don't give up on this yet. That chapter will be a few years into the future and I know exactly were this story is going I promise. The gifts probably sucked but I don't remember what I got for my 1st birthday. Please Review!


	9. It's time to leave

**Okay so this chapter is a bit farther into the future i'm thinking a few months before Kat's second birthday. So the chapters are going to be a bit more spread out age wise but right now the ages are. Kat- 1 and 6 months, Natasha- almost 18, Clint- 18, Phil -28 Maria- almost 28, Andrei- 2 and 1 month**

**POV-Natasha**

Clint, Kat and I sat in our living room, Clint and I packing boxes, Kat playing with plastic Lions on the floor. I couldn't believe that we were actually moving to New York neither could Clint, we had both been to New York, we liked New York the buildings, the food and how the people didn't care that Clint and I look different because these people see weird stuff every day. Also there was no one trying to kill them in New York, yet. We did not have that much stuff to pack just clothes, toys and Kat's baby stuff. Phil and Maria had already finished packing and were waiting for the move to New York, we are set to move in a week. Suddenly Kat looked up "мама почему изготовления коробок (mama why are we making boxes?)" "потому что мед мы собираемся жить в Америке (because honey we are going to live in america.)" "Why?" Clint and I were surprised by her sudden transition from russian to english. "Well, Fury needs us to go because there are bad guys in russia, but in america you can go to school with other kids, you can go to the park and our house is right near Andrei's and our houses has a yard with trees and swings." " Okay мама. Is Дада (dada) gonna come too?" "Yes I am" Clint said as he scooped her up and tickled her. " I am finished packing." "Me too." I replied "I guess we really are leaving." Clint said "It's for the best" .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

POV-Clint

Natasha, Kat, Phil, Maria and Andrei were already on the plane Fury and Chantel were already in New York, Fury was setting up the Helicarrier, and Chantel was making arrangements with the cabrini medical center and emergency room to work there but be able to do SHIELD stuff when needed. The hospital was excited to have her, apparently she was world famous. Slowly I got onto the SHIELD jet and sat next to Kat. She smiled it was her first time on a plane and she was thoroughly enjoying it so was Andrei. The two of them were sitting across from each other coloring. I looked over at Tasha she was almost asleep, I was getting tired too and Kat was almost asleep when we flew in they would be pretty jet lagged. I guess I should sleep. Phil and Maria were. Barney, where was he now? Maybe he was married or dead. Huh? I hadn`t thought of that could he have put a lie together like I did, i mean ya I did it a really young age but atleast I built something from nothing, did he? Oh my god for all I know I have nieces or Nephews, maybe a sister in law or brother in law you could never tell with him. Maybe one day i'll find him. Then I fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

"Attention this is Agent Kile we will be land on this SHIELD helicarrier over Staten Island if you look out the window you can see stuff." The voice shook me awake I almost grabbed for my gun then realized it was just the intercom. Alright not my finest moment shoot the intercom. Fantastic ahh well. "Kat wake up. Clint you to." I said hitting him "Ow tasha that hurt" I laughed. "Mama, were here." " Yes Kat we are" "Okay" she poked Andrei, Phil and Maria. " Were here." she said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

Clint, Kat and I walked through the front door it was a nice place 3 bedrooms 2 and a half bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a dining room. It was a nice place white walls, dark wood floors, black and white furniture. There was a second floor that's where the bedrooms were and 2 bathrooms. The basement had a boxing ring and several punching bags. There were spaces for knife throwing and Clint's quieter arrows no guns because this was good neighborhood and the last thing needed was cops in the middle of the night wondering there were freakshows with shooting ranges in the basement. I looked over at Clint and Kat they were choosing a movie to watch, Kat picked the Lion King. Nothing we ever saw before i thought smiling to myself. I sat down and pulled Kat onto my lap she giggled. I looked at her, I will never understand the freckles. Now Kat spoke Russian and english, in the next year maybe I would start her on french. She was unusually smart, because of the serem. I put Kat on Clint's lap and stood up to make dinner. " What do you want for dinner Kat?" "Pizza." "Alright, I will order some." I could get used to this being able to order a pizza or take my daughter to a movie, things I couldn't do in Russia maybe here we would be a little normal. I punched in the number for the pizza place I saw on the drive in and I ordered a pepperoni pizza. Within 15 minutes the pizza was at their door The family sat in the living room and enjoyed the pizza while watching the Lion King 2. At the end of the movie Kat was asleep so Clint carried her into her new room, It had she same white walls and Dark wood floors, but her bedding was red, and her sheets were a light purple, the pillowcase was white. Clint lay Kat down in her bed and we both kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, KittyKat."

**Okay so sorry about not updating last night but I started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on netflix. So I know not the best chapter but the next chapter will be longer and have action.**


	10. Not everythings fine

**Okay so new chapter, this one should be either really long really short. But stuff is going to happen so be PREPARED! I also i need to say I don't own marvel If I did I would go live in fiji, but I don't live in fiji. In this Kat is almost 4. Natasha is almost 19 and Clint has just turned 19.**

**POV-Kat**

I sat In the living room Mama and Dada were out. I was being _babysitted _i'm not a baby. Oh well i'm watching Tarzan I like Tarzan. I like to climb, I like to dance, I like the kicking and hitting Mama taught me, Dada said one day I will learn the bow like him! Mama taught me dancing she calls it ballet, I also do gymnastics. Gymnastics is fun I can somersault, backwards and forwards! I can kinda cartwheel. Right now I am sitting on the floor playing with my animals. I have a cat its orange, a bird its blue and a husky dog that has my bracelet on it. Agent Holles I think. He was sitting in a chair reading a book he seemed nice he had a new baby I saw him when his wife dropped him off at my house. I heard something like fast driving down the street, huh I only heard that when Mama took me to the busy part of the city. Weird. Suddenly Agent holles or mustache drew his gun and told me to hide. I grabbed my husky and ran for the cupboard MaMa told me to always hide in. To be safe I grabbed a knife off the counter. I hope MaMa won't get mad, i'm not supposed to touch them. I heard a loud bang of the door being kicked open, and several shots fire off. I know the sound Mama took me to see Dada shoot at what she calls HQ, a lot of people were running around opening cupboards and closets, I know they will find me, who are they? What do they want. I was about to cry out then stopped myself. I was always told to be quiet so thats what I did while I hugged my husky closer. The cupboard opened, for a second I thought Mustache Man! The realized wrong mustache. This man picked me up I kicked out, and hit him right in the chest where his heart would be, I lashed out with knife and I punched but another man took the knife, then I saw the needle and everything was black...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

Clint and I drove up to the house we were planning on taking Kat to see Andrei but when got into our driveway we knew something was wrong. "Clint!" "Ya tash I see." He and I ran into the house and saw Agent Holles dead on the floor, in front of him were two dead men and one still barely alive.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled at him.

"Why would I tell you?" He replied smugly

"CAUSE SHE'S THE BLACK FUCKING WIDOW AND I'M HAWKEYE AND YOU TOOK OUR DAUGHTER!"

"Well I didn't take her I killed that guy though." He said pointing at holles. "I only helped, Petrovitch is the one you should be screaming at."

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled. I shoot him in the head, useless bastard. SHIELD agents showed up at the house Fury walked right into the room.

"Hello Fury, come for a chat?" I said with deadly calm while assessing the situation.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton it appears your living room is destroyed."

"It appears our daughter been taken, Captain Fucking Obvious." Clint replied.

"I see Barton, but are you not HAWKEYE! ASSES THE SITUATION! DID YOU FORGET YOU HAVE THE SOLE ESCAPEE OF THE RED ROOM AS THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD ASK HER SOME QUESTIONS!"

"Clint, I know where he's going and how to get to her it will just be complicated."

"Why Tasha? Can't you just go kill him. You know before they kill her!"

"Clint, it's not that simple the red room is complicated and Ivan Petrovitch won't kill her he wants me."

"What if he wants another Black Widow, and does what he did to you to Kat."

"Clint he will do that after he's killed me and that won't happen I know what to do."

"And what's that?"

"We are going to Russia."

**So what did you think? Godd chapter or not. Like the cliffhanger? Thought so anyway there will be a fast update. Anyway I don't own the avengers. And please review**


	11. Taken

**Okay, new chapter. Update now, I don't own marvel. I have excellent ideas of where this story is going so just you wait. Okay chapter now.**

**POV-Kat**

I was on a train I think. next to me was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked down at me their was something in his eyes, kindness I saw it. " Hello, little spider." "I knew your mom, I helped train her, turn her into what she is today." "Why am i here?" "Because Ivan is mad at your mom because she left the red room." I looked up at him confused. " Did your mom ever tell you about a place she escaped?" " Ya" "Well, that's where we are going." "oh" I thought back to when my mom told me about her past, how they tortured her from a young age taught her to kill. Will they do this to me? How can I stop it? "What's your name?" I asked. "Alik Kimtrov." "Are you a bad guy?" "Well, I don't want to do what I do." "Then why don't ya stop?" I questioned I don't get it. "Well I would stop but if I did he would kill me, now go back to sleep you need your strength." "Okay". I dreamed about a few weeks ago, my parents took me to Finding Nemo, the time we went to the zoo, the time Mama took me to the Nutcracker last Christmas. It was a nice dream it was a shame when Alik woke me up "Little spider we are here." "Where is here?" "Shhhhh Ivan won't like it if you talk." I shut my mouth. A man with a goatee and slimy black hair." I hate him, he hurt my mom he will hurt me. What can I do! I can't do anything. I'm three. I have to wait, someone will come, someone has to come, in Nemo his Dad comes, his Dad saves him from a big net. The slimy guy and Alik walked me through a facility, i don't see a big net. Will I have to pretend to be dead? Are mommy and daddy sad? Will they be angry cause I touched the knives on the counter? I felt like crying but I can't cry not in front of these people Mama told me they hit you if you show emotion, so I won't. Alik put me in a room. In the room there were two girls, they both had dark red hair not like mine, it was Mama called the color maroon. One looked about 13 or 14 the other my age, almost four. They looked at me "Who are you?" the older one asked. I held my posture and made my voice emotionless like Mama taught me and replied "I am Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff, I am almost 4 years old, I lived in Russia until i was almost two, then we moved to America, I go to school, I do ballet, gymnastics and Martial Arts." Mama told me repeat this sentence 50 times before bed so I would remember it always. The older girl studied me for a moment then said "I am Viktoriya Aksakov, I am 13 years old, this is my sister Nadya she has just turned four.I have been here for 6 years, my sister has been her for 2 years." the younger girl Nadya stood up "Romanoff as in Romanova, the Black Widow?" The last part was whispered. "She is my mom." the younger girl looked surprised the older one said "I'm not surprised you look like her except for the eyes. And the freckles." "I have my Dada's eyes, and the freckles are only mine." "I was here when your mom was she was only 6 years older than me, she was the best. Ivan was mad when she deflected." "I like you guys." I said. "Why?" "cause your have not tried to kill me yet." the door opened and Ivan walked in grabbed my arm and said "come little spider you will learn."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

**POV-Chantel**

I sat in my house remembering when my own daughter was taken. Ivan killed her, I looked at the picture of her she had her father's dark brown hair, it was in ringlets like mine, she had my violet eyes, a genetic mutation called Alexandria genesius the characteristics were as follows

Clear, silver-like purple eyes (after 1st birthday; deepen in color until onset of puberty)

Dark brown or black hair

Shimmering white skin that resist tanning and burning

Lack of menstruation cycle (in women)

Highly evolved immune system (has been known to resist _every_ disease known to man so far)

Perfect vision

Well-developed and proportioned bodies

Found mainly in women of Euro-American descent

Women are the primary carriers of the mutation

Children born from mothers with the mutation are also carriers

Mutation remains active generation after generation

Mutation grows stronger generation after generation

mine was weird because my hair was a natural bleach blond. I had the rest of the characteristics though. I had other mutations, faster healing, and high pain tolerance. I also have a very difficult time getting drunk, not that I won't try. I had always made sure that no one knew I was also from the red room. Another Black Widow, but they called me the failed experiment. I escaped by jumping out of a car transporting me from a kill back to base, they thought me dead. Idiots. Then years later they took my daughter and killed her. Bastards. Then they killed my husband. Now I was about to go back and save my best friends daughter, Tasha is younger than me by 5 years. Even she knows nothing about my past I kept it well hidden changing my name and getting out of Russia by means of sneaking onto Phil's plane at age 14. I told him nothing. Better suit up. I walked into my room and pulled on my catsuit it was similar to Natasha's except mine was plain black no symbol nothing. I armed myself with knives, two guns and grabbed a case that held a 50 caliber sniper rifle. CLint has his bow to kill at a distance I picked a less recognizable weapon. Alright then lets go .

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

**POV-Clint**

Tasha had suited up, so had I we were waiting outside for Chantel. Phil and Maria were handlers now, less field work. We were offered this position, we declined we have red to wipe from our ledgers. Chantel walked out, we didn't have to ask what was in the case it was always the same thing. "Lets go." i said. "Clint what if we don't find her in time, I mean they killed Chantel's daughter samantha. You know what we have to do if we find her." "I know Tasha, we have to trust that Ivan wants you not revenge, and Nat we have to kill him." "Yep, then destroy the facility." "Hey guys, I am part of this conversation, anyway, can we try to save as many kids as possible." "That goes without saying" Tasha replied. "Lets get on the plane." I said to stall the inevitable argument. They walked on. Alright I thought lets do this.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

**POV-Kat**

Ivan lead me into a room and sat in a chair, another man walked in it was Alik, he gave me an apologetic look and behind him came a girl, she had dark brown hair in ringlets like Chantel's and her eyes were a bright purple.I had seen her somewhere she looked about 8 or 9. She stood this other girl in front of me she also looked sad, her face full of pity. Then Ivan said "Fight." Neither of us made the first it was obvious Ivan didn't care how long we stood there. He just wanted us to fight I guess we would eventually. Alik looked at Ivan and said "They not going to do this neither of them will make the first move Samantha never does in these and Ekaterina is scared and little." "Shut up Alik." I stood up I saw Ivan's eyes go wide but I did nothing just stood there. So did this other girl Samantha. She quickly whispered to me "I know who you are, I don't want to do this neither do you, Alik is nice he does not want us to do this, we could attack Ivan, wanna?" "Ya, but Alik is probably the only nice man here the rest will kill us." "Right" Samantha replied. "How long will he let us stand here." "Until one of us dies." "Oh." I said. I looked at the girl she had won these before, that's why she was still living, she was only little like me. "My Mama and Dada and their friend will come." "My Mama was like yours." "Why has not your Mama come?" "She thinks i'm dead and my father is dead."

"Oh, we'll just have to stand." "Okay Ekaterina, we will stand."

**So what do you think, one of my longer chapters, future chapters will also be longer. Any of the girls I have given names to will become important don't forget them. Please review**


	12. It's not over

**Okay new chapter once more, are you liking the story? Could you people review it can't possibly be that hard. Are you liking the longer chapters I am going to try for that. I do not own marvel or any corporation of any kind.**

**POV-Natasha**

We were approaching the drop zone, Clint said, he was flying the jet. I was nervous scared Clint, Kat and Chantel were the only people who could see those emotions on her. Why did this have to happen? This messes everything up now it changes our whole dynamic in a major way. Ugh. I will kill Petrovitch. My plan to do that was to use a knife and a gun then wait there until his heart stops beating, to make sure he is dead. I looked at Chantel she was so obviously freaking out, she wasn't even trying to hide it. She was way paler than usual almost white and she was sweaty, her breaths were quick and if I felt her pulse it would be quick. Clint had gone into what I call his mission mode. Everything in the world was blocked out except the task at hand, I did that too so did Chantel. The copilot agent Fits took over flying the plane, Clint walked in "K, lets go." The door opened Clint jumped first then Chantel and lastly me. **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

POV-Kat

S

Samantha and I just stood there it had been almost two hours and Ivan was getting

bored what would he do. Kill us? He can't do that, he want's Mama and she will come and fight

him she will win and we can go home. I can play hide and seek with Andrei. What will this girl do?

Her Mama thinks she's dead, her Mama is like mine maybe her Mama is dead. "What was your

Mama's name?" I asked. "Chantel" She whispered. I gasped "I know your Mama she is best

friends with my Mama" Samantha had a look in her eyes a look of pure joy, something she

probably didn't feel often. "Your Mama is very sad because she thinks you're dead." "Really?" "Of

course your her little girl." Samantha smiled. We kept standing, I think it means something that we

won't fight, I think it means we are strong.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

We landed about a mile away from the base, we hiked through the woods. When we

reached the perimeter. Chantel opened her case and we peered inside, along with her rifle there

were a pair branch cutters, she took them and proceeded in making a large hole in the fence and rolling a stone through it.I looked at her "what the hell is that?" "An escape hole." "Clint and I stared at her with mix of disbelief and awe. I composed myself and said "Well I guess the kids will need one."Clint and I looked at Chantel. "Why are you looking at me?" Clint replied "because you are miss fucking navy SEAL sniper so we are trusting you to make us a freaking plan." Chantel looked baffled for a moment then composed herself "Okay you guys will focus on killing Ivan and getting Kat, I will get kids out, but if you see random kids on your way to wherever the fuck you're going send them here. Got it?" We nodded our heads and headed through the fence. Clint and headed to the warehouses that were meant for kids killing each other. Chantel headed towards the smaller building that contained rooms. Little did we know us splitting up was the best idea that any of us had ever come up with.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0**

**POV-Chantel**

I ran down the corridors any guards I saw I killed quickly and painlessly, I am a lot of things but I don't do torture. I kicked open the door inside there were two girls one looked 4 the other 13, they had dark red hair and they both had clear sky blue eyes. "Hi girls you wanna leave?" They nodded, I looked at the older one and said "Carry her stay behind me do as I say." She nodded and picked up her sister. We ran down the hallways taking out guards as they went. They found all of the other rooms empty. The guards were gone. "Uhh, kids stop. Something is very wrong." The teenage girl looked up "I agree usually there is lots of people." "We are getting out of here, we started running, this girl was fast I grabbed her sister so she would run faster. The minute we got out the building it blew up, threw myself under the little girl, and then everything was black.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**POV-Clint**

Tasha and I ran into each of the warehouses finding Kat in the last one. We expected her to be hurt or almost dead. She wasn't, Ivan was sitting in a chair Kat was just standing there staring at another girl she looked like "HOLY SHIT! IS THAT SAMANTHA!" Natasha screamed. "Uhhhh, maybe." I said. Ivan looked up at us. "Well hello Natalia, you seem to have done well your daughter is stubborn so is Chantel, Sammy never made the first move, apparently neither does Kat, she is cute I like the freckles." Kat and Samantha just stood there staring at us afraid to speak, they had clearly been standing there for a very long time knowing one of them would die. Ivan walked closer to Natasha "It's a real shame you left, you were the best and you!" He turned to me "You're one of the best long distance killers I have ever seen. The great Hawkeye!" "Shut your goddamn mouth!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then turned to Tasha "and you have a beautiful daughter, she will be very skilled." Tasha pulled out her gun. "Touch my daughter and die Petrovitch." "But too late." He pulled out a knife and threw it at Kat.

**Ohhh, Cliffhanger. Several actually, how are you liking the story? Lots more is coming things will be changing. Dun Dun Dunnnnn! This is my first story so it might not be great but things will keep picking up! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The World Hates us

**Alright new chapter like the cliffhanger? The interesting plot twists? More are coming! Thank you for reviews! I don't own marvel.**

**POV-Natasha**

"NO" I screamed, Kat had quick reflexes, she jumped back. Clint and I immediately knew the wound was not fatal right away but it would be. Ivan didn't know that, Samantha started pressure on the wounds saying "I know it hurts but I have to." Kat replied "Of course it hurts a knife just cut my stomach!" Ivan laughed asswhole I tought. Clint punched Ivan right in the jaw and I stabbed him 5 times in the chest and twice in the neck. Clint made sure he had no pulse while I raced over to Kat. I grabbed Samantha's sweater and wrapped it around Kat's stomach. "Ouch." she said. "I know." Clint carried her like a baby while I was on guard, Samantha was walking in between them. Natasha heard movement, and looked over at a destroyed building and saw three bodies all slightly moving, "Chantel" I yelled running over. "Hey get up" "Ya i'm up, oh god TEENAGER, SMALL CHILD!" "Are over here." The older one said "were both fine cuts, scrapes, I might have a concussion." "Okay, lets get out of here" I said. We headed towards the hole in the fence the pilot of our jet gave me his stepped out of the compound, when the forest went up into flames.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Viktoriya (Teenage girl)**

"SHIT!" The blonde screamed she was carrying my sister Nadya, the Black Widow got her radio and told her pilot they were alive. For now. The black widow's daughter screamed. Hawkeye tried calming her down. The blond creamed "FOLLOW ME!" I guess they trust her because here we are running through a god forsaken forest that was on freaking fire. THe Black Widow yelled at the blond "What the hell are you doing?!" " I'm getting to the plane!" I was fast and strong I could easily keep up with them. They keep twisting around and jumping over things my sister was scared. The kid with brown hair could also keep up really well, logs kept falling over, how the hell did this fire even start? Some kind of whacked out security measure? Good thing Ivan's dead, he would make the guards, I couldn't. I need to focus. We had been running for a short time when we spotted a plane in a clearing, a man was standing. There "Shit." the blonde yelled. She put my my sister down and ran at the man, the black widow screamed "Alexei Shostakov!" The blonde had pulled out a knife she and the man began fighting, he pushed her of the plane onto the ground Hawkeye notched an arrow and shot, he was unnaturally fast, the arrow missed the Black Widow was carrying her daughter and put her in my arms and my sister was sitting right at my feet. The blonde seemed different, able to sense his moves before he made them. A mutant! The brunette kis stood next to me and picked up my sister. THe black Widow screamed for us to get on the plane, so that's what we did. I found a gun. I told the kids to stay and ran outside, the fire was getting closer. This man clearly had something to do with the red room. Seeing he could fight them all at the same time. I raised my gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. Shostakov fell to the ground, a bullet went right through his skull, the three looked up, saw me with the gun. The blonde smiled slightly, and we all got onto the plane. The blonde was clearly a doctor, she grabbed a very large first aid, it was almost an operating room in a box. She took a needle and injected it into the girls stomach "Now you shouldn't feel a thing you're a strong girl." she said she cleaned the wound and began suturing. The Black Widow's daughter winced, she could clearly feel some of this. The blonde whose name was Chantel wrapped the wound in gauze and laid the little girl with her parents. The she turned to the brunette, studied her for a moment and picked her up and hugged her, both of them began crying. I pulled Nadya onto my lap and we sat in silence for the rest of the flight.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

I looked at Clint, then at my daughter "Clint you know what comes next." "I know Tasha, we will call her when she's better, she'll have a scar." I replied "That's okay, scars are badass." Clint chuckled. We looked around Chantel had her daughter and would no doubt be the annoying overprotective mom no one wants. I looked at Viktoriya and Nadya "Do you think she'd take them to?" Clint replied with "Oh definitely, they could be Kat's sister's ." "Emma could do it to Nadya too, so she could start, fresh. Can't to Viktoriya she's to old." "Ya. She could, lets get some sleep Tasha we have to prepare ourselves." "Goodnight Clint, I love you." "I love you too Tasha." with that we fell asleep.

**Okay so good or bad? More exciting stuff coming, you might hate me though, but then a few chapter after next chapter you will like me again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. MsFrost

**There will be some X-Men in this chapter, but like one and the mentioning of another, I don't own them either, so you might hate me after this chapter but a few chapters after this you will like me again. I don't own a car which means I probably do own marvel either.**

**POV- Emma Frost**

I am an X-Men now, their telepath. When Ekaterina was born Clint and Natasha asked me for a favor, I said if their daughter was under 5 I would do it. Put the memories of her true parents, SHIELD and anything else classified in a box, a mental box to be opened when she is older, this was if she was ever put in danger. She and Nadya who would have this done too would go live with former CIA agent Sandy Wilson. She was Coulson's sister, no kids but she agreed to this she would be the girls mother until they were older, when they were ready they would find out what happened. The only problem was Viktoriya, she couldn't have this done she was too old, so she would have to keep it a secret for a while. I pulled up to the house Sandy was buying in a residential neighborhood outside of Manhattan, there were lots of kids. The woman was divorced but she made enough to easily support 8 children instead of 3, SHIELD pays a lot for people to do things for them. Inside Clint and Natasha would pretend to be going out they would leave the house I would go in put in all in a box and they would fall asleep, and wake up thinking Sandy was their mom and Jonathan Wilson was their father, a lawyer, everything else about them would stay the same personality's skills. Ekaterina was already signed up for Karate, Jiu Jitsu, kickboxing, gymnastics and ballet. There were several schools nearby elementary, middle school and a high school. She would go there so would Nadya and Viktoriya they would all take the last name Wilson.

**Meanwhile00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

Emma would be here soon Clint and I kissed Kat on the forehead "we will be back soon ангел." Clint knelt next to her and handed her the husky with the charm bracelet on it, there were two new charms a Star and a moon. All of Kat's stuff was moved into the room she would share with Nadya, Viktoriya had her own room. Birth certificates, passports and other stuff was all taken care of. Clint and I said "я тебя люблю (I love you)" then left, this was not the last time we would see her I knew it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Viktoriya**

Now I had to act, like we had lived like this for years,, this would be hard but I had to, SHIELD would be watching us closely this wasn't the last time Kat would see her real parents. Emma explained what she would do, she would put all of SHIELD, the red room and Kat's parents in a memory box. As they got older, my age. The box would start to fade ,that's when we would tell them or when they would find out somehow. Everything that made them would stay, Kat would keep the languages she knew the gymnastics, ballet and martial arts, her high IQ. Emma was kneeling next to them ,fell asleep in their chairs. Clint and Natasha came back in and kissed Kat on the cheek tapped her nose then went outside got in the car and drove away. Sandy and I picked them up walked up the stairs and put them in their beds. Emma was waiting downstairs. "I hate doing this, don't be surprised if later in their life they gets nightmares of what happened, I know I would." "Thank You" Sandy said. Emma left. Sandy started talking "So. What do you like to do?" I sighed "Not see this happen." "Ya, I don't like it either but Natasha and Clint want her safe all of you and you are here." "Ya, I get nightmares." "So do I." "What happened to you?" "My father killed my mother in front of me, he was an alcoholic, after I joined the CIA, I went on a mission to Istanbul, I was raped and tortured. Things like that happened to me often, I suppose they never leave you." " No they never do." I replied. "Listen Viktoriya, I am not going to ask what happened to you, Kat and Nadya but if anyones going to tell me it;s you if you're ready." "Similar things that happened to you happend to me we can leave it at that." "Alright then, I will ask you something, do you want to see a shrink?" "No, did you ever want to?" "Well my boss made me but I'm not gonna make you do anything. I would however like to get to know you." "Well I was always good at school, one day I would like to be a surgeon or something, my favorite color is light blue, I like cats so does my sister and my favorite food is taco's." "Good to know" Sandy said. I might like having her as a parent.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat (it's the next morning)**

I woke up and ran to my sisters bed, Nadya liked sleeping in. I looked at the clock it was 7:19, I could read numbers and letters. Letters take longer. I jumped on Nadya's bed. Wake up sleepy!Today was Nov 6 "It's our birthday! Get Up!" "Yes i'm getting up." "We turn 4 today!" "Yay, Clary!" Nadya called my Clary, Viktoriya calls me Clary Kat. We ran down stairs our thumping woke up Viktoriya or Tori. Mama was already up. She made waffles! Tori came down looking mad. We laughed she made hmph Sound and and got some waffles. Mama started talking "There are some other girls who live very close to here they are coming over so you can get to know them." "Oh Yippie." Tori said. A few hours later the doorbell rang, three little girls and their mother's or fathers were standing there, everyone sat in the living room. The first girl had wavy dirty blonde she said "I am Annabelle I am four." Her father said "I'm Dave, Annie's mom died in a car crash a few years ago. I am a grade 11 math teacher." The next girl had blonde hair "My name is sophie i am four years old," "I'm sophie's father i am a surgeon, sophie's mother used to work in the south tower but then." Tori's head snapped up at the surgeon part of his sentence. The little girl with light brown hair said "My name is Abby, I am four." "I am abby's mother I am a pediatric surgeon, I work with Mr Collins, my husband is an FBI agent." "I'm Ekaterina Clara, I turn four today." "I'm Nadya, I also turn four today." We ran off and played hide and seek. Nadya and I liked these girls we would be good friends.

**Okay the last part of that Chapter sucked but I had to put it in because they will be important. I'm going to start putting ages at the beginning of the chapters so no one gets confused.**


	15. A Normal Day

**New chapter do you hate me yet? Anyway in this chapter, Kat and Nadya are 13 and Viktoriya is 22 . Kat and Nadya' friends are also 11 they are in grade 5. **

**POV-Kat**

Sophie and I have very high IQ, so I am in a grade 11 math class, they think we are really weird. Whatever we are better at it then them. We also do grade 10 sciences. Tori is at University she is going to go to medical school mom is proud of her, she is proud of all of us. Nadya, doesn't do gymnastics, martial arts or archery like me. She does ballet, modern, jazz, pointe, she is a dancer. She does not speak as many languages as me I am fluent in Russian, English,French, Spanish, Italian I am in the process of learning chinese also learning to read and write latin. Nadya could speak Russian, English and french. Tori was very smart for her age and only had a year left in University before Medical school. Right now I was in the school library, reading about WWII. "Ugh, this is boring!" Annabelle said "Annie Shut up. This is a library, so Shut your mouth or I'll make Red hit you." "Abby you can't make ME do anything and this is boring I know all this and write now I am in the middle of doing calculus and i'm in grade 9." Sadie spoke up "I am doing the same thing as Clary. It sucks." "Soph, you're not doing the same thing as Kat she is drawing a picture of Hawkeye and Black Widow on her notebook." "Clary, help me with this! They are not that interesting, we were invaded 4 months ago." "Hey Sophie, you weren't there, it was scary I was almost shot be an alien thing, Mom had to take me to the city that day." "What exactly happened?" Annie asked. "We were walking and we were attacked by aliens, and Hawkeye shot it. It was awesome." Abby started talking "You know Russia's position in this war was very fascinating, they were germany, then Germany attempted invasion. Russia got cold and then they died." "Ya if there is one thing I remember about Russia is that is was cold." "Clary Math!" "I can't I have to go to Archery."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

I sat on top of the building with her dad. They were watching her. She was at Archery practice. I remember her my best friend, she still was even if she didn't remember me. She had the same curly blood red hair, her father's blue-grey eyes, she still had the freckles. Now my only friend was god damned Michael Stark Idiot, well. He is actually a genius but a jackass he is like his father. Well he has his mom's eyes Pepper Potts has a clear blue same as her son. Michael is like the old Tony Stark the one before Pepper. He is 14 same age as me. I looked over at Clint. Kat's "Mom" sends emails everyday about her daughter footage of gymnastics competitions, Archery and Martial Arts she was really good, would be as good as her mother when she was older, Clint and Natasha had been watching her for some time now. The memory box they called it, was fraying around the edges like Emma Frost said. She was getting nightmares about the red room. Nadya was getting them too. Wow. Kat really never missed, well neither did I. All the kids in Archery seriously sucked they almost never hit their targets. Kat's "mom" taught her to throw knives as well. Sam was 19 she was going to design school, she wanted to leave the world of killing behind, Sam really wanted to be a fashion designer, according to her mother she was really good. Sam made her own prom dress even though she had no date. Clint started to talk "Tasha and I have a plan to break this to her, though she might completely freak out." "I would freak out." We were watching Kat through binoculars from 500 metres away, they would have rather watch her from up close, but she could recognize Clint or you know call the cops or something because she was being watched by a teenage boy and a grown man watching her. After an hour and a half Archery was over and as usual the coached praised her for her amazing skill. We saw her smile and leave.

**The Next Day 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! "ugh, stupid alarm" Nadya called across the room. "It's not my fault gymnastics is at 7:00am I have to get up now just go back to sleep." "doing that as we speak." I smiled to myself my sister was weird. I quietly went downstairs and I put some bread in the toaster, I got the cream cheese out of the fridge. Got an apple and started cutting it up. I jumped when the toast popped out. Pathetic I have done all kinds of scary stuff and the freaking toaster scared me. I remember the time over the summer my friends,Nadya and I snuck into a supposedly haunted warehouse.

"_Come on lets go!" I said "Red this is stupid, why would you and Abby think this a good idea?!" "Oh come on Sophie thinks this will be fun. Right?" "Well Clary, maybe not." I thought about their different nicknames for me Annie called me Red, Sophie called me Clary and Abby called me Kat. "Kat I like the idea. GHOST HUNTING!" "Shut up Abby, you will scare the ghosts." I don't believe in ghosts but this would be fun for them. Annie and Sadie needed to lighten up Annie was most definitely a worry wart. We climbed the creaky stairs. I went first Nadya right behind me. She whispered so the others could not hear. "What if they are right?" "Wait you mean ghosts? Nadya be serious." "No not ghosts, druggies, murders, rapists. You that kind of thing." "Well if there are, we brought throwing knives, I am armed and I kick ass." "Okay I have knives too." So we are good._

We did not find any ghosts or murderers just empty trash cans and candy wrappers. I chuckled to myself while I finished my breakfast. I quietly went back upstairs I put my shorts and Leo into my backpack along with all my homework. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, put my hair brush in my bag, went back downstairs. Shit I forgot my phone. I quickly ran back upstairs grabbed my phone, it was an iphone 4S. Nadya, and Tori had one too. My case was a plain red rubber case. I was wearing my usual thing jeggings(The nice looking kind", black converse high tops(they went over my jeans). A t-shirt today it was forest green and my jeans were dark wash. I zipped up my yoga jacket it was reversible,navy blue on one side dark purple on the other, today I used dark purple. I slipped my phone into the pocket then zipped it up. I pulled on my helmet and got on my bike. I biked everywhere it was easy and fast, on my way to school I stopped at the convenience store and bought a yellow gatorade and a chocolate bar. Then continued on to school. I got to practice early warmed up and practiced on bars. When the instructor and the other girls arrived and did our practicing until 7:45. I got changed back into my normal clothes. Brushed my hair and met Nadya and our friends in the Library, for some reason no one was ever there, I guess no one here cared about knowing stuff. My friends and I have a game we pick a letter and a number go that section of the library and read one of the books. It's really a game for people with no lives. People like us. They were all sitting at our table in the corner. They were talking about the WWII homework "Hey Clara did you do the history homework?" It was funny almost none of them called me by my name, except for my mom, and Tori. Nadya called me Clara. "Ya I did it, it was easy." "I know write" Abby said. "What do you have today red?" Annie asked. "I have Anatomy grade 11, then french, English then Lunch, after lunch is Grade 11 math, then I have tech,then History then finally physics grade 11." Abby looked at me " Your brain has room for all that? What do you have after school?" "Well from 3:30-4:30 I have archery. Then I will go home do my homework, eat dinner then go to Jiu Jitsu from 7:00-8:30. Now If you excuse me I have to get to Anatomy."

**Well her after school plans might end up a bit messed up. Ahhh well. So do you like the story so far, I have all kinds of stuff planned. Muahahahaha! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. I ran

**Okay I lied, this Chapter will not actually have Kat in it just mention of her oops. I figure the rest of the team should find out about Kat. This all takes place on the same day as te last chapter, so Kat's in class right now. I don't own marvel.**

**POV-Natasha**

The whole team sat in the living room of Stark tower, we each had our own floor. All of them assumed Clint and I were married, we weren't we want to get married with Kat there. They just stared at us, we said we had a big announcement. Phil, Maria and Andrei lived at the tower to, they knew what we were going to say. For now we would sit in silence just to piss off Tony and Michael. Obviously they could not take so Michael or Mike jumped up and yelled "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" the rest of the group didn't look surprised then I said "No idiot, but almost 14 years ago I was." The grouped looked surprised at this specifically Steve he said " You would have been almost 16. Who's the father?" "I am." Clint said. No one was surprised then they turned to Chantel who was also an avenger "Did you know Know?" Bruce asked they had gone a couple dates they seemed to really like each other "Ya, i'm godmother. I was Natasha's doctor during pregnancy." He looked stunned along with everyone else then Clint spoke up "we have current pictures of her would you like to see?" They all nodded I asked JARVIS to pull up the most recent email with pictures or videos one came up there was one of the three girls on the beach. They weren't wet so no swimming had been done. "My daughter has the curly red hair, blue-grey eyes and the scar on her stomach, her name is Ekaterina Clara." Thor asked "Who are the other children?" Clint said "Well it's a long story. We are about to tell it."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Clint**

Once we had recounted everything the group understood. What they had done was for the best then I started to explain what was happening right now "Right now the box we put those memories in is starting to dissolve. Major events are starting to leak out, like the red room incident which is why we are going to bring those memories back she will come back to us. My daughter is an epic ninja, and fantastic with knives and a bow and arrow. Tasha and I have a plan to asses her skills and to break this news to her. We need all of your help. Are you in?" The all looked at each other and nodded.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

There was not that much homework today, and Jiu Jitsu was cancelled because there was a gas leak in the building. That means tonight I can practice my guitar, i'm pretty good but still. I love archery, all the other kids in the club were really tense and they sucked. I keep that to myself. I find it relaxing, I have moved on to hitting cheap dollar store balls the teacher kicked in the air. I always hit my target, I am awesome. "Alright everyone pack up!" Mr Davis called out so I put my bow and quiver back in the case. Then put the case in my locker. I collected my stuff and looked across the field there was Sophie she was talking to the guy she had gone on a few dates with his name was uhh... Grant? Was she crying? I walked over "Hi what's up, what's your face" I said to him. Grant said to me " Go away freckles this is none of your goddamn business." "Well actually I think it is you're making my best friend cry so either shut the fuck up or I will make you." I said with obvious treat in my voice. The people at this school how much I had achieved in martial arts so you did not want to mess with me. I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head "Am I gonna make you leave?" He looked scared turned around and left. "Hmph, i turned to Sophie What did he do?" "Made out with Mandy behind the auditorium, then he came over bragged about to my face called me a bunch of names then you showed up." Sophie was often bullied for her intelligence, people would do it to me but they know i'm a freaking ninja. "Mandy is a slut with a tongue piercing so don't worry about it. Do you want me to chase him down and kick his ass cause I will." "That's alright Clary, besides I have to go i'm being picked up." "Kay i'll talk to you later." I said I walked to the front of the school, unlocked my bike and started on my way home. Little did I know I was being watched by two master assassins.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

I was on my riding my bike home it was a 20 minute ride, past a lot of houses alley's and warehouses, suddenly I found myself cornered by two men and one woman, little did I know they were Steve Rogers, Thor and my older sister. They chased me into an alley so i di what I was taught and threw my bike and backpack at them.

They didn't seem to care.

I jumped up onto a trash can it was the end of an alley with a chainmail fence right behind me, the biggest one ran at me first. I kicked him right in the head.

Spun around and flipped my self over the fence. It was really badass.

I landed in some cardboard boxes filled with _fucking packing peanuts_. Like are you kidding me!

I clambered out of the box and ran down the alley, I could here them climbing the fence ten landing and running after me.

Shit, I turned left. I had good instincts my mom always told me, i knew what to do in this situation. Call the cops.

My phone was in my bag. Well Shit.

I turned right, then left finding myself at the locked entrance to an abandoned warehouse. I could hear them coming. I kicked the door. Didn't work and Ow.

I saw a window that lead into the basement oh fantastic I am voluntarily going into a warehouse basement pushed, didn't open. I grabbed a brick and threw it through then kicked the rest of the glass out of the way.

I went in feet first and fell 8 feet and landed knees bent. If I was hurt I couldn't tell .

I could the girl say"She went in there!" I ran up the really sketchy looking stairs. Onto the main floor I saw another window I dragged a box under it, grabbed a pole and hit the window. Glass fell anywhere I quickly searched for cuts. None well there will be now. I brushed away as much glass as I could I heard them managing to get the door open on the other side of the building.

I reached up and pulled myself through the window "Ow." I had several cuts oh well. I kept running to find what I was looking for. A fire Escape!

I grabbed some trash cans dragged them under it and pulled myself onto it. I climbed up to the roof and watched the group leave the building.

I heard something behind me. I turned around standing there was my mom, twin sister, my three friends a family i didn't know and the "BLACK WIDOW AND HAWKEYE!" Annie said " I don't think you meant to shriek that." Nadya said "Something really weird is about to happen." I looked confused. The three people who had been chasing me came up onto the roof and pulled of the ski masks. "Viktoriya! What the hell is going on?!" The woman in front of me said

"Don't be scared i'm gonna unlock the memories, it will make sense." Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts their kid and a black guy came onto the roof. Suddenly I was floating then I came back to myself. Looked around.

"HOLY SHIT! THE BLACK WIDOW AND HAWKEYE ARE MY PARENTS! OH MYGOD!" Then I threw up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

"You're not my mother! Your not my sister's! Tori you knew all this time?" I looked at the cute teenage boy with light brown hair and light brown hair. "You were my best friend! Ahhh the scar on my stomach is from a knife not surgery! Grrrrrr!" My actual mother "Look Kat we can explain." "No I can figure it out, I was born SHIT happened then everyone started lying their asses off!" My real mother nodded and my real father said "Well that is the mean way of putting it..." Then I did the only reasonable thing to do I ran down the fire escape hit the ground hard and ran.

I knew they would catch up obviously. Being the AVENGERS, I would still try to run.

I shoved down trash cans and just ran.

**So do you like the chapter? How do you like Kat now? My OC's are modeled of real people I know. Ya Kat swears a lot so sorry about that but I was like that too. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Today is weird

**Okay new chapter. How are you liking it? Soon there will be more like family stuff maybe love for a soldier and a Med student. Who knows? I don't own marvel obviously. or Grey's Anatomy.**

**POV-Kat**

I was fast and strong. That much I knew. I lept over things, navigate the twists and turns better than them. I spent years learning this neighborhood, my friends and I played hide and seek with my.. sister? Is that what I call her? I slipped through a hole in a wall that was behind some trash cans. Once inside the building I got to the frankly unstable stairs. Raced to the roof, threw up again. Not from the running, or the physical stress of this. How could this happen to me. I was a completely, well not completely normal girl. Halloween was coming up I had my costume. It was the Black Widow.

Wow. Who are you dressing up as? My mom. I started laughing between the tears.

There are still packing peanuts in my hair. At least I never throw up in myself.

I was openly laughing now. I felt like Izzie on Grey's Anatomy at George's funeral.

They all just started laughing at the completely screw up lives they had.

Except no one has cancer, no one has died, no one got married on a post it.

Instead there are memory boxes, fake parents and siblings and your older "sister" knew it all.

It was windy, the aftermath of hurricane Sandy obviously.

I heard footsteps coming up, expected my "mother" or my "sisters" or my actual mother and father Clint and Tasha.

It wasn't it was the guy with light brown hair, Andrei, Stark's kid and looked down at me "Clary, you threw up again."

"No, really Soph?" They looked at me like I was pathetic.

"Oh god don't look at me like that. If this happened to you guys you would freak out too. Okay today I thought I was being kidnapped so crawled through two fucking windows cutting myself several times. Which have already started to heal, I DON'T know why. Right now I don't care. I have had memories unlocked, I remember having a knife thrown at me I remember a fire and some ass beating up my mom. Today has been freaky." I was standing now "so I am gonna laugh about i'm gonna cry and I might throw up again, and YOU KNOW WHAT SOPH?! PLEASE DEAL WITH IT, BECAUSE TODAY HAS BEEN WEIRD!" Andrei spoke up "they heard you and they are coming up the stairs." "Good for them." I sat back down. The first people to come up were Clint and Natasha "мама папа! (mom, dad)" Just like that everything came back, the zoo, Finding Nemo, birthdays. I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist, what all the charms now meant. I ran to them and gave them hugs, Sandy, Chantel and Emma smiled seeing the family reunited. Annie and Abbie found us. They were panting ,running was not their thing. Tony Stark started talking "You're little spider...ack." he found himself pinned to the ground by me and my mother "Never call me that. Ever." I stood back up. Walked back over to my father. Mike talked now "Damn, she's got skillz. ow much do you wanna bet that she could beat Andrei?" Andrei hit him upside the head. Pepper started talking "As I was saying before my husband was an idiot, how many of you who don't live there already want to move into Stark Tower?" I looked at my mom she said "The choice is yours." "I want to." Pepper nodded.

"I want to" Viktoriya said she looked at Nadya "I want to stay where I am I don't really have a family so I want to stay with mom. "Well Stark Tower is closer to school so I can leave my crazy roommate Jenny." Steve asked "What's wrong with your roommate?" Toru replied "SHe. Uhh.. brings home a lot of special _friends_." Tony piped up.

"that means she." "Stark i'm not stupid."

I saw Sophie talking to Mike about a science thing, I looked at Nadya, Annie and Abbie and we sang " _Sophie and Miike sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes looove then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" _Sophie screamed "ARE YOU 5 NOW?!" Everyone was too busy laughing to hear her. Mike just looked embarrassed.

Tori and Steve resumed their conversation then it started again, this time all of us (meaning the kids) sand _"Tori and Steeeve sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"_

Tori looked ready to kill me. Steve looked annoyed everyone left the building and went to Stark towers. Nadya, Annie, Abbie,Sophie, Andrei, Mike and I went to the game room where we were supposed to get to know each other. This would be interesting

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

I came up with sit in circle and say your favorite color, animal, food, subject, your skills, full name and an interesting fact about yourself we started with Annie

"I'm Annabelle Caroline Robinson, you can call me Annie, my favorite color is light purple, i love platypuses or platypie no one knows, taco's and english. I don't really have any Special skills except i'm awesome at Mario Kart, and uhh I eat pizza backwards."

"I'm Abigail Bethany Brown you can call me Abbie, I like" I coughed _Mathew Coyle _she threw a pillow at me "that is slightly true but I like light blue, clown fish, Pancakes" Andrei and I facked gagged " my favorite subject is history and an interesting fact about me is" Sophie said "I stalk Matt on facebook." Abbie kicked her "No I hate Harry Potter!" I jumped up "Are you crazy? I made you watch all the movies all of them!" Natasha came in and handed me my bag. "Oh thanks I forgot about that." I ate my chocolate bar.

"I'm Sophie Olivia Stewart, my favorite color is White, my favorite animal is a dog, i love spaghetti, I really love tech, physics and mechanics class. An interesting fact about me is that my IQ is 150."

Mike looked Astonished "Well i'm Michael Evans Potts Stark my favorite color is dark blue, I also like dogs, i like chili, I was homeschooled it was mainly sciences and math, my IQ is 145 I also have an Iron man suit that is Blue and silver it's awesome."

"I am Andrei Joseph Coulson, my favorite color is like dark red, I like uhh lions, i love waffles, i was also homeschooled but I liked being taught archery by Clint. My skills are Archery and Hand to hand combat. And well I guess we are doing IQ's now mine is like 110 or something." Andrei saw my face fall when he said the Archery thing.

"I am Nadya i don't really have a given middle name so i chose Lillian Wilson, I like bright green, i love cats, i really like shish kabob, and uhh i don't know my IQ but I am an excellent dance."

"I am Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff you can call me Clary, Kat, Red or my name but under no circumstances can you call me kitty, my favorite color is dark purple, I love waffles and Cats and dogs, my skills are Archery and hand to hand i guess, i really love science and math. My IQ is 130, I am an excellent gymnast." Then Pepper called "kids Dinner!"

**Okay, the end sucked, but I had to put it in. Next chapter Dinner, i'm gonna put the initials before each person's dialogue unless they a short name.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so the last chapter sucked. Do you people read these? Ahh well so initials at the beginning of dialogue they will look like this **TS**. Kay?**

**POV- None**

The kids ran to the elevator, "I GOT THERE FIRST!" Kat screamed. Andrei yelled "Second!". The others came after Mike looked very annoyed and ran at them, ANdrei and Kat jumped out of the way just as the elevator doors opened.

SMACK! "Dude you just belly flopped into an elevator!"

"Shut up Andrei." The rest of them were laughing as they entered the elevator.

When Kat stepped out Bruce ran over to her and started talking. "I don't think you should eat, you have thrown up twice today and" she cut him off " You try getting all that news after running for 9 blocks, you would throw up too, I am fine." Sophie asked "What's for dinner?"

Pepper replied "Pepperoni pizza." Sophie smiled. Everyone sat down.

SR "so how old are all of you?" sophie replied " 14" Annie "14" Abbie "14" Nadya "13" Tori "22" then out of nowhere 22 by Taylor Swift came on.

TS "I programmed JARVIS to play that when someone said that number." Pepper sighed at asked JARVIS to stop he did.

Kat "13" Then Sam walked in holding a bunch of fabric. She grabbed two slices of pizza and said "Hi kat, it's nice to see you, I have to make a dress."

SR "Cool." KAT "We don't know how old any of you are."

TS "41" PP "39."

CW"35" BB "37" THOR " I do not not how many earth years, I am, by asgardian years I am relatively young." JANE " I am 28." SR "Well in years I have spent awake I am 24." NR "I am almost 29." CLINT "29."

Everyone resumed their pizza. Individual conversations were being held, Steve and Tori were discussing their lives and art, Tori loved drawing, also apparently cutting people open, she was a surgical intern. Her high skill level in above average intelligence helped her speed through school. Nadya, Annie and Abbie were talking about their normalcy and the strangeness that is called today. Sophie, Mike and Tony were discussing science and mechanics. Chantel, Sam and Darcy were discussing school and there careers. Clint, Natasha, Maria and a not dead Phil were talking about their families and SHIELD, Andrei was telling Kat about the weird and stupid situations himself and MIke had gotten into. KAT "Well now I get to join in." Then she commenced in telling him about things she had done. Tony stood up "Lets watch a movie." SR" What moviee?" KAT "Mission Impossible!" MIKE "Which one?" KAT "One of the newer ones." THOR "The child of the spider and hawk has spoken." TS "JAVIS put in _Mission Impossible:Ghost Protocol." "Indeed sir." _

**Meanwhile00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Fury**

I sat in my office and watched all the footage of Ekaterina's competitions Archery, Gymnastics and Martial Arts. She has real promise, physically, emotionally and intellectually. I will talk to her, If she wishes to join the team I am putting together, we can call them Avengers 2, a group of kids her own age. She will have to leave public school and be taught by her parents and their teammates like Michael and Andrei were. Of course she would have to agree, there was the question of Nadya. Her hearts desire was to be a dancer. I had talked to Sandy, Kat wanted to be a CIA or FBI agent. She should agree, Victoriya was a surgical intern, she saved people in a different way. Sam had clearly told me that she only wanted to be connected to SHIELD by her mother. I also wanted Sophie to be taught by Tony, Bruce and Chantel, the smartest people I knew. I stood up, I guess I am paying my team a visit.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

We were halfway through the movie when JARVIS spoke up_ "excuse me it appears director Fury is coming up through the elevator." _My mom looked at "Kat he is gonna want to talk to you Nadya, Tori and your friends, don't worry he can't force you to do anything." I nodded. Fury walked in "Could I please talk to Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff, Nadya Lillian Wilson and Sophie Olivia Stewart." The three of us got up and walked to Fury, he lead us into an office with a desk and chair with three chairs in front of the desk.

"So Kat, I know your skills, past and intellect. I know you have faster healing and high pain tolerance. This of value for a team I am putting together. The avengers 2, I would also like you to consider joining SHIELD and becoming what your parents are. Andrei and Michael are members of Avengers 2 and Andrei is in training to join SHIELD. Accepting means you leaving public school and being taught and trained by your parents and their teammates." He looked at me.

I replied " Yes, but will I still be able to see my friends?" "Most definitely, however I would like them taught basic self defense." "Of course, I replied." He turned to Nadya. She instantly replied "No. I want to be a dancer or a lawyer." Fury nodded then turned to Sophie.

"I don't have any skills." She said it shakily. For the first time I noticed a strange glow around her. It was clear Nadya could not see it but Fury could.

"I don't think, that's true. SHIELD has been watching you since you became friends with Ekaterina. You are a genius have promise in becoming smarter then Stark, both of them. You are also a mutant, you kept it hidden from everyone except your parents. You can create beams of pure energy, that can be very dangerous. You taught yourself to control it but, you can do a lot more then you know. I want you on my team, but if you don't want that. I still want you taught by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Chantel Wilkinson."

Sophie looked nervous "I will but my uhh.. ability, I need help with it."

"I can get you help." Fury replied. With that Sophie and I shook hands with him and the three of us left the room. When we walked in My parents looked up at I nodded. They smiled slight Sophie's father was there and if her agreed Soph was set.

A few minutes later he came out, shaking hands with Fury, he knew his daughter had skills and that if she could use them she might not feel trapped.

Tony stood up "Okay, people moving in here we will get you in tomorrow, since is Saturday there is no class." He added looking at Tori. Wow I was really excited for tomorrow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

Last night Nadya, Tori, my friends and I went back to our houses. I woke up at 6:00 I always do. Nadya told be to pack my stuff quietly, she went back to sleep. I grabbed the boxes that were outside our door. I started with my clothes, I didn't have much, my style was skinny jeans, high tops or boots, a t-shirt or tank top with a sweater. In the summer I wore the same thing but with shorts and less boots. It was easy to pack it up. I left my bike at the tower along with my helmet.

I used the last couple of boxes to pack up my books and other crap like jewelry, my laptop, bathroom stuff (shampoo, conditioner, face cream etc.) I looked down at the charm bracelet, my friends had given me charms for gifts once I started wearing it, there was a lightning bolt, I love harry potter and percy jackson it's a win-win! The TARDIS and 221B. I had a dalek mug. Last year for halloween I was hermione. I had all the books. I really love the Hunger Games series to and the lord of the rings. Everything was packed it was weird, and only 7:45, damn I was fast, Nadya was still asleep, so was Tori and Sandy. I got dressed stretchy dark jeans, black boots, a navy blue tank top and a dark grey yoga jacket i stuck 1 throwing knife in each boot. I ate cheerios for breakfast. Grabbed a post it and on it I wrote-

_To People- From Kat_

_I am going on a walk, if i'm not_

_back by 9:00 come looking._

I left the note on the fridge stuck my phone in my pocket zipped it up and headed out the door.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

There is a park a few blocks away from the house, there is a small lake with a really great climbing tree on the edge. About 17 feet up there are thick branches that support my weight, overtop of the river. I'm relatively small 5 feet and 97 lbs.I got to the park, walked over to the tree and began climbing. I reached my branch within seconds. I didn't even have to think about where to put my hands and feet. I sat on the branch leaning on the trunk of the tree. I could see everything but no one could see me. Soon enough my mind was racing.

_What were my parents really like? I don't know them. I remember them being nice when I was little._

_Andrei was my best friend. I never labeled Annie, Abbie or Sophie as my best friend, the title seemed to fit him?_

_Wow. I don't even know if my parents are married. _

I had set my phone to ring when it was 8:45am so I could get home on time.

_How often will I see Nadya? She isn't really my sister, but she is still family._

_Does Tori like Steve? I will ask her. I can tell when people lie, always._

_Sophie likes Mike it's obvious, she will deny it though._

_Does Andrei have a girlfriend?_

_Wait why do I care? Quick don't think of him!_

_Ya, that work's. Pfft No. He has pretty eyes._

_No! He will be your Partner. Sophie and Mike would be cute together. Sophie was really pretty. They would be the hot science couple. She has blond hair and blue-green eyes, he has spiked up black hair and blue eyes. They would be the cutest couple._

_So would Tori and Steve, they would like be that couple everyone wants to be. The soldier and the surgeon. The society do gooders._

My phone buzzed, time to go I thought, I climbed down the tree and fell/jumped the last 4 feet.

**Okay so again the end not the best. Do you like my pairing ideas? Next chapter moving in. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Moving Day

**Okay another chapter the next few chapters will probably be just funny stuff that goes on around the tower when four tennages live there and their friends are also their all the time. I only own OC's not marvel or really anything worth having.**

**POV-Andrei**

Mom, dad, Natasha, Clint and I were waiting in sandy's living room for Kat to get back it was 8:52. They were all talking about stuff I really didn't care about. I thought of when my childhood involved Kat.

"_Andrei, hurry up you take forever." "Kat i'm not as light as you I will break the branch if I go to fast."_

We had a safe house in BC we went there in the summer. Kat and I played in the creek.

"_You take a really long time, I am gonna explore." She ran off._

_i got off the log then Kat screamed_

_I ran to where she was "Kat what is it?"_

"_I walked through a spider web."_

"_Your Mama is the black widow and the spider is scary."_

"_Yes that is why I screamed."_

I came back to reality by Kat walking in. Sandy snapped up and said "The park?" Kat nodded her shoulder length red curls bounced with her head. Clint,Natasha,mom and dad looked confused Kat answered. "It's a few blocks away there is a lake you can swim in in the summer and a lot of epic climbing trees. Maria looked up "Well we are in no rush take Andrei he likes climbing stuff." I looked at Kat she shrugged "sure." she said.

_she was pretty._

_Did I just think that?_

"Lets go, Tori will take forever to move out anyway, since two thirds of her stuff is here, and she had a lot of stuff." They heard a "Hey!" from the kitchen. Kat laughed pulled her boots back on. I walked over put on my shoes, they were like what Clint wears all the time and what dad wears when he is at home. Black Combat went outside Kat said

"Black combat boots?" "What your dad wears them so does mine."

"Would I know that?" "Guess not."

"Have you thrown up again since yesterday? Why did you throw up?"

She didn't look at me "Well I mean I was running, climbing, pushing and myself through things, I thought I was being kidnapped or something. Then I got onto the roof some lady messed around in my head, and I find out my parents aren't my parents. So I throw up." I replied "Okay very reasonable. The second time?" "Well I had ran for another few blocks and running really means nothing to me. I love running I can run really far. But I was nervous, when I was on that second roof it really started to all hie me. Memories came back, things I would rather not remember." She stopped talking, I was smart and didn't ask. Then she asked me a question "What are my parents like?"

"Well they would be different to you then they are to me. But they are cold to new people, I guess they don't trust people, I mean it makes sense being who they are. Last night after you left, they seemed for once bright and happy. I think they will be like that more often now because you're their kid and they love you."

Kat turned into an alley. "Kat I doubt that's a park."

"It's a shortcut dummy, can you climb a fence?" I nodded.

Kat stepped onto a trash can grabbed the top of the fence and flipped over.

"I saw you do that yesterday." "Stalker. Can you do that?" She replied

"pfft, ya." "So no?" I nodded. She laughed. I climbed to the top and jumped of landing inches from her.

"Watch it I don't want to be sqished." she laughed, so did I. "Come on." We made a couple of turns, climbed another fence and landed in a park.

"K, all the fence climbing, is that allowed?" "There is no rule against it.

"Race you to that tree." She asked "K" "1,2,3" We took off, Kat got there first.

_She's fast._ "You're fast." "Ya I know" Kat started climbing the tree, I followed and sat on the branch next to her.

"So, Ekaterina what do I call you? Kat, Ekat, Clara, Clary, Red, freckles? I will call you Kitty." She glared at me. "That was your mother's glare." "If you call me Kitty or freckles. I will push you out of the tree." "Okay so, Kitty Kat?" "No." "I will call you whatever I feel like at the time. not freckles."

She laughed. "Okay, so you have names for me what should, I call you? Andy?"

"Oh god please no, that's what Mike calls me. I hate it."

"Okay then i'll call you by your name. No one calls me by my name, even the teachers call me Clara or Kat."

"Your name is long and Ekaterina is hard to say." "You are saying it just fine." I replied "I am awesome." Kat's phone rang she picked up. "Okay thanks Sandy." She turned to me

_Her eyes are really pretty, you should say that._

_No I should not._

"Sophie are Tori are all packed up and ready to go we have to get back." We climbed out of the tree and ran as fast as we could to Sandy's. We walked inside.

My mom started talking "All you guy's stuff is on it's way. ANdrei your parents had to go do SHIELD stuff you too will ride with us. Kat your friends and Nadya are coming over later." Kat and I nodded. We got in the back of Clint and Natasha's car. They started talking in Icelandic.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

"Icelandic?" I whispered to Andrei. "Ya I think, do you speak it?" "No, i'm in the process of Japanese and Chinese." Clint said to Natasha "þeir eru ađ falla í ást einn daginn (they are gonna fall in love one day)" She replied "ó ya það sennilega þegar hafið (oh ya it probably already started). Soon enough their conversation stopped. Mom turned around to look at our confused faces, then she laughed. Andrei and I looked at eachother then glared at them, for being got to Stark/Avengers tower and went upstairs. I helped bring my stuff up to my new room, there were some paintings on the wall simple landscapes, the walls were white and there were dark wood floors, the bedspread was red with blue sheets and white pillows like it was when I was little. except the bed was queen sized instead of a single. One of the walls was almost a whole widow, there was a patio/balcony. I went outside, it was pretty there was a chair, then I realized I should go back inside, someone could shoot me or something. I went back inside. I was really hungry. I went to find food. I went to the fridge on my parents floor, or I guess my floor. Empty, I headed to the elevator to go downstairs to find food.

**Okay not that great but what's going on downstairs? Well the avengers are a dysfunctional family, and all families have their days were they hate each other.**


	20. Spy Kids

**So do you like my pairings? I know I like them, so Nadya and Kat's friends are in this. I don't own marvel or anything but my OC's.**

**POV-Kat**

I stepped out of the elevator to see Steve, Tori, Sophie, Mike, Andrei and Annie watching Nadya and Abbie fight.

I yelled "Hey what is going on?!" Abbie slapped Nadya

"Abbie what the hell?" Steve and Tori left the room.

I looked at Annie "What is wrong here?" She replied "Well Nadya is going on a date with Matt and clearly Abbie is ticked."

"I walked over to them "Hey, idiots chill out." Abbie pushed me out of the way. "Screw you Nadya I have liked him since the 6th grade, you can't go out with him!"

"Abbie you never made a move, you never talk to him, when you try you turn red and almost cry." Abbie was clearly embarrassed, she turned beet red and jumped on Nadya piggy back style. Annie walked over tried to pry Abbie off, Nadya hit them both I screamed in Russian "Вы оба остановить вас ведут себя как глупые дети! Успокойся! (BOTH OF YOU STOP YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! CALM DOWN!)" They stopped their fighting for a second to stare at me and Annie yelled "We don't speak freaking Russian!" she was now hanging onto Nadya's feet

_all this for a boy. Wow._

I sat down on Annie tripping Nadya, causing her and Abbie to fall to the floor.

I picked up a struggling Abbie, she was about an inch taller then me and a lot lighter. I put her in the corner. Nadya started laughing after standing up, I walked over tripped her and dragged into the other corner. Now Annie was walking so I forced her into the other corner. I walked to the fridge got a soda and two slices of pizza and sat down at the island.

Andrei, Mike and Sophie looked at me in awe.

Abbie yelled over to Nadya "You suck at friendship!" At this moment everyone walked in after hearing the yelling. I chuckled at their faces they turned to me for an explanation.

I stopped eating. "I came down for food, and Abbie and Nadya were fighting cause Nadya is going on a date with a boy Abiie has liked since ever. So they started physically fighting, ANnie tried stopping them but eventually was dragged in so I put them all in corners until they STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN AND APOLOGIZE!"They just looked at me and shrugged. Annie turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, Abbie gave me the finger and Nadya pick up a pillow and threw it at me, I sensed it coming grabbed my food and ducked. Tori picked up the pillow walked over and began hitting her sister with it. I took my pizza to the game room yelling "STAY" to the kids in the corners. Andrei, Mike and Sophie followed me. On my way I thought to myself.

_Oh god that was really embarrassing. I had to break up my friends fighting and put them in corners, like I was their mother!_

_What did Andrei think?_

_No, you don't care._

I walked into the game room, sat my plate and soda on the table then sat down.

Andrei sat on one side of me Sophie on the other. She said "They really can act like children. Can't they?" I nodded putting my earphones in. Clicking shuffle, _eyes open _by taylor swift came on, Andrei just stared at me what the hell?

**Meanwhile00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

_She's just sitting there. With everything going on? Tomorrow she starts training to become one of SHIELDS best and part of the Avengers 2. _

_She just looked calm. Like her father._

_She wouldn't know that, she wouldn't know that her glare was her mothers, she doesn't know that her love of waffles was from her dad. Or that the first person she beat up was me she wouldn't remember, the things I do._

"Hey Kat." I tapped her shoulder she took her earphones out and looked at me.

"Ya?"

"I was the first person you beat up."

"Really?"

I nodded. She laughed and put her phone away. She whispered to me " Sophie and Mike?"

I laughed "Totally. So Nadya's got a date? With the boy Abbie likes?" She nodded.

then said moving closer whispering to me "wanna spy on their date?" I shivered, she looked at me "cold in here, ya sounds fun." She laughed "I'll ask Nadya where they are going." She got up and left the room. Mike and Sophie left to do science with Tony and Bruce. Leaving me to my thoughts.

_Did Kat have a boy in her life? Huh. I don't think so, she seems to think her friends fight is stupid, it is._

_Mike kept talking about Sophie last night. It was almost annoying, at least he seemed to actually like her._

_I have never been on a date in my life, pathetic Mike knows if he tells anyone I will kill him._

_Oh here comes Kitty_

"What did she say?"

"Matt is picking her up at 6, they are eating at a pizzeria, then going to this concert/party at the park we were at earlier."

"Cool, did ask our parents?" "Ya, they it's great we're gonna spy on them. Abbie and Annie left."

"A party in the park?" "Ya bonfires, throwing people in the pond, a DJ, dancing you know a party, I hear people our age go to them."

"So what will we be doing? I mean we are gonna sit and watch them? Sounds boring as hell."

"No, you know in the movies when friends go spy on other friends?" I nodded. "Well like that."

"So wearing all black, walkie talkies, codenames, taking the stupid way out of trouble and the road less traveled?"

"Yep."

"Cool, so when do we meet?"

"Well, downstair's at 5:30 dressed and ready to go. It is currently 3:30 eat dinner at 5:00."

I nodded. "Lets go see Mike and Sophie."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

We walked into the lab finding only Soph and Mike working on what looked like a blue and black iron man suit.

"Hey Soph, whatcha doing?"

"Science." She replied her concentration never breaking.

"Hey, Mike so kissed Sophie yet?"

"Yes, weather nice." He replied. She said " No Kat I don't care about the economy."

Andrei and I had to work very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Okay then, we will be going." Andrei said.

He looked at me and said "Target practice?" I nodded "Race ya?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

It was 5:30, I was sitting in the common living room wearing a black t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans,black gloves and my black combat boots. Kat walked in wearing something very similar. Black boots, black jeans, a black tank top, a black jacket, black gloves and a black hat. I said to her " What's in the case?"

" Belts." I looked at her puzzled.

"The awesome kind my dad handed it to me earlier." she put the case on the table and opened it, inside there were two belts one for a girl one for a guy. On the belts there was a pocket for a phone, small binoculars, a small camera, a laser pointer (don't know why) and a small flashlight. She handed me mine, i put it on then put all the stuff on Kat did the same.

"It's already starting to get dark." I said

"October will do that. Let's go." Our parents came down and said "Happy spying."

Kat and I said "Thanks, then left."

We got to Nadya's house before Matt. We climbed the tree in the front yard, no one could see us unless they were looking hard. She spoke up

"phones on silent, dim the screen." We had the same phone. "Kat are you armed?"

"Maybe."

I looked at her. She laughed " two knives in each boot, also my belt comes with one of those badass strings for strangling people, and a knife."

"So does mine, I strapped a couple knives to my ankles." We are probably some of the worlds most dangerous grade 9's ever.

"Shhhh, here comes Matt." I said. We watched him walk up to the front door, and ringed the bell. Nadya came to the door. She had straightened her hair, she was wearing black leggings a dark blue skirt, a light green top and a purple jacket, her shoes were black boots.

"Here they come." I said.

"The pizza place is close, a few blocks." Kat said. Once they were almost out of sight, then we climbed out the tree.

"Road less traveled?" I asked Kat she nodded. We crossed the street weaving in and out between houses. If anyone saw us they would think we were super sketchy.

Kat and I made it to the pizzeria and walked inside. I bought two ice cream sundaes and brought them over to where Kat and I were sitting.

"Won't they see us?" "No they will be longer we will be done in few minutes them in probably an hour, they both eat slow."

"How do you know this?" "My father is Hawkeye clearly I have inherited some things."

I laughed. We finished our ice cream and left. We made our way to the park.

We reached the park. Kat started talking. "We are going in on a different side so we have to walk stealthily to our tree." I nodded.

_our tree._

_No she meant our stakeout, the tree is not our's_

"lets go." I said

Kat flipped over the fence. "Shit. It's all bushes her just be mindful of that."

"Thanks." I should have gone over first, how stupid of me. I climbed over the top and jumped down, landing inches from her. She jumped, "Stop doing that!" I laughed.

Kat started army man crawling "What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Well we are making this fun, so crawl." I shrugged and got onto the ground. In a minute we reached the tree. She climbed first and got to the branch first then me. kat was leaning on the trunk, I took the branch next to her, and started pulling leaves out of her hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" "You have bush in your hair!"

She laughed, "oh here they come, get your binoculars, the fun starts now." Kat said

_Maybe something awesome will happen._

**Okay the next chapter is there continued snooping. Okay maybe there friendship shouldn't be so strong so fast but I think of them as a mini Clint and Natasha, and they are obviously close so, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	21. Spy Kids part 2

**Another chapter. Bored of this yet? I hope not, mind you this is my first story. Any ideas on where this should go. I am open to suggestions. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-KAT**

Andrei and I sat in silence. Watching the couple, I was furious with my sister.

She knew Abbie liked him. She went out with him anyways! I have never been on a date but I know enough to know that what she did is something friends never do.

"Hey Kat, is that Annelies?"

"No, it can't be she is actually afraid of these things." It was Annie with the guy I had caught her staring at a couple times, uhh his name was Jacob.

"Huh. It is Annie with a guy. This has never happened."

Andrei asked "So you never knew she was dating this guy?" I shook my head and pulled out the camera, it was meant for the dark. No flash and took a picture. Andrei poked me.

"It's Mike, Sophie and Abbie."

"Oh shit." I said "Kat what should we do?"

"What we came to do, observe. Only interfere if they start killing each other, and film the whole thing, keep your camera on Nadya and Matt. I'll film the others." We started filming, I switched back and forth from Nadya and Matt to Annie and Jacob. The two couples met up and started talking, I guess this was a double date.

"Kat. Abbie saw them." I nodded. Abbie made her way to the couples, they were close to the pond, i made my way to the end of the branch flatten myself against it,Andrei did the same.

Abbie walked up to Nadya and slapped her "Ow" she screamed. Lots of people turned to the wathc them.

"They didn't invite us?" Andrei said. I looked at him. Annie stepped in between Abbie and Nadya, before one of them went crazy.

Sophie and Mike just watched slightly amused by the situation, then Grant and Mandy came up and Mandy started insulting Soph. "bitch!" Andrei looked at me I was taking of the belt.

"Keep filming, I am stepping in, that bitch is messing with my friend."

"Hey, Mike's my friend!" "Right, I wanted you to film, at least one of us should observe and I know these people." He nodded.

I climbed out of the tree. Went around the pond and walked up to the bickering group.

They all yelled "Kat! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, long story but you guys didn't invite me?!" I turned to Mandy "Hey listen Bitch leave my friend alone. K you suck."

"Make me freckles? But you're scared."

I glared at her, "Listen, I am in no mood to kick your ass right now. Try again tomorrow."

I walked in between my sister and friend.

"Hey, don't be mad at each other, hurt Matt. I told him Abbie had a major crush on him last week, he didn't care. SO it him for being an ass. Annie how could you not tell me about your date to stuff?!"

Annie looked away. "Well then." I huffed. Mandy tapped me on the shoulder.

"What Mandy, I am busy with a crisis." I said as I turned. She slapped me across the face.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

I tied the camera on the tree so it could see the whole scene, Kat would want that. I took of the belt and climbed down the tree.

_THAT BITCH! She slapped Kat. I can't hit her, she's a girl._

_I can intimidate the shit out of though._

Kat looked astonished, "Can you still kick my ass? Huh, freckles?" A lot of kids had gathered now , I heard one say "The redhead is gonna die." He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Listen Mandy i'm busy so take your whore party over there." Kat pointed to the pond.

Mandy was about to slap her again but Kat grabbed her hand and used her foot to trip Mandy. I walked over, "Hey are you guys alright?"

They all yelled "Andrei?" and Mandy stood up "Hi there Andrei." She batted her eyelashes.

"Shut up. You just hit my friend, go away." "Your friends with that?"

"Yes, now take what little dignity you have left and go home." She was furious, but walked away.

I looked up at everyone "Okay, are you gonna keep watching us? Or can you go be creepy somewhere over there?" They slowly retreated, still watching us, the music had never stopped. I looked at Nadya and Abbie they still looked like they would kill each other. Kat had two red marks on her face. Slowly fading. They all glared at Kat and I "What?" I asked.

Nadya answered looking at Kat "You were spying on my date?" "I knew something like this would happen." Matt looked awkward "I'm gonna go." He said.

"And now youve scared him off." "He would have left because of the cat fight anyway." Kat said. Nadya rolled her eyes, i'm going home come on Annie." Jacob had left with Matt.

"uhh, be careful, here take this." I tossed them a flash light. "You know so you can see." Nadya and Annie left.

Kat spoke up. "Abbie, are you coming with us back to the tower?" Abbie nodded "I made plans to stay there tonight." Then she said "We are gonna go." Mike, Sophie and Abbie left. Kat and I went back to the tree, collected our stuff and headed back to the tower.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

We walked into the tower looking disgruntled the whole team was there just hanging out. Clint, Natasha, Steve and Tori were playing cards, Bruce and Chantel playing chess, Sam working on her dress, Thor and Jane were chatting with Tony and Pepper. They all looked up when we walked in Mom asked "What happened to you guys?" then we commenced retelling the events of that evening.

NR,CB "That bitch slapped you?!" I nodded

TORI "Annie never told you about Jacob?" Abbie and Sophie shook their heads.

BB "You have it all on tape?"

TS "I wanna watch." Andrei tossed him the camera "Have at it." he said. Tony began connecting it to the screen.

SR "Tennagers act like that now?" Mike nodded

PP "So Nadya and Abbie still are ticked at each other?" I nodded

"I am going to shower I have bush in my hair." I left, my mom followed.

I got into the elevator, so did mom. "Kat, how are you gonna help your friends?"

"Well, first i'm gonna talk to Matt and make him apologize for being a jerk, then I will put them in a room until they make up or kill each other. I'm not sure." Mom chuckled. When we got upstairs. I walked into my bathroom, and got ready for my shower. I stepped in turned on the water.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

_They are weird and jealousy is a stupid emotion, Matt is clearly in the wrong here. Why can't they see it?_

_Because they both like him._

_Is there a girl who likes Andrei?_

_Me._

_Someone else? _

_I don't think so. What does he like in a girl?_

_Not curly red hair, grey-blue eyes and freckles or the girl who can beat up men twice her size._

_Whatever, you don't care remember?_

I stepped out of the shower and put on my pajamas, I took my laptop over to my bed and plugged it in, I put on of my disks of _supernatural_, my friends got scared of this show I never did, I guess now it's because I know i've seen worse and that worse thing are out there. At 9:30 i turned off my computer, start training tomorrow. Quickly i fell asleep.

_I was running, breathing heavily, coughing there was a lot of smoke. I was being chased a man covered in blood, bruises, stab wounds and a bullet hole in his head. He was fast and strong._

_A tree fell right in front of me, I screamed the man had grabbed me wrapped his arm around my neck saying " This is for your mom, little slut." I choked then everything turned red._

_It felt like I was falling. _

I jolted awake. In a cold sweat, I climbed out of my bed and walked to my parents room.

Silence, they were asleep. I guess my thrashing around didn't wake them up.

I tapped my father on the shoulder, I knew he was less likely to freak out.

He jolted awake " Kat? What is it?"

"I had a nightmare." He looked at me sadly "Your too young to be having those. Let me wake up tasha." He prodded her "Tasha wake up."

She woke up just like he did awake and alert, even more so. "Clint what is it?! Kat are you okay!"

"I had a nightmare." My mom asked "Do you remember it?" I nodded.

"Can I stay here?" They nodded. I crawled between them like I did when I was little. Then I fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

Clint and Kat were asleep, I couldn't sleep. Whatever she dreamt about it probably had something to do with the red room. I looked at my sleeping daughter she looked a lot like I did when I was her age. Her face in general looked like me. The freckles, I guess she has red hair so the freckles came with it. I true ginger. She looked peaceful in her sleep like nothing could ever hurt her. Like she would always be safe.

**Sucky chapter, I know. Sorry for not updating I have been busy. There might not be too much updating the next month, I have a lot of stuff coming up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Training

**Thank you for reviews, I have more ideas for where this is going so just wait. Saw Iron Man 3 last night, It was great ! I don't own marvel, I wish I did.**

**POV-Kat**

I woke up between my parents.

_Am I so pathetic that I have to curl up with my parents when I have a nightmare?_

_A nightmare, I remember it all, the whole thing. This sucked._

I nudged my dad "Wake up."

"Errrrrr, nope. I don't wanna." I poked him again.

"It's only 7:09, I slept in."

"Wait? When do you usually wake up?" "At 6:00."

He looked shocked. "Let's wake up your mom." He reached over and poked Tasha.

"What, Clint?! It's early." I laughed. "I always wake up at 6:00."

She gawked at me. "Even I. The BLACK WIDOW, try to sleep in sometimes." I laughed again.

"I have training today, i'm gonna get dressed." I left the room to shower and get changed.

_I should try to sleep in, sometime. Maybe christmas or my birthday. _

_My birthday is soon, what will I do for my birthday?_

_I have to talk to Nadya and Abbie. Oh My God she came here last night!_

_She is probably asleep i'm gonna have to go find her._

I got dressed and set off to find my friends.

"JARVIS, were are Sophie and Abbie?"

"I believe they are still asleep." "How do I get to the training room?"

"Go to floor 98, there is only one person there at the moment."

"Who?" "Steven Rogers." "Cool."

I walked over to the elevator pressing the 98. When I reached the floor Steve was beating the crap out of the punching bag.

"So, what did it do to you?" He jumped. "Wait, what?"

"The punching bag you're beating the hell out of a bag attached to a wall, so clearly it got up and pissed you off somehow." He laughed. "No."

"Then stop trying to kill it." I was silent for a moment. "Your sister, where is she?"

"The hospital she's an intern, I think she spends like 4 nights sleeping there and then is there all day. It's crazy. Why do you wanna ask her out?" He turned and looked at me gawking.

"Huh? Why would you... uh why would you think that?" I was stuttering, starting to turn red.

I laughed "You should she really nice, even though she can get kinda crazy, you would have to learn to put up with her."

"I just met her, I should wait a while before I ask her on a date."

"Okay, Steve but Tori is pretty, nice and smart. So lots of guys will be asking her out and the only people she hangs out with are doctors. Doctors are cute." I walked over to the area with the gymnastics equipment and started warming up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Tori**

_This patient is driving me crazy! _

_Dave keeps hitting on me, asswhole. Why can't he take no for an answer, I can't believe this patient, he makes the stupidest jokes, and won't decide on his treatment and is wife has an annoying high pitched voice and she never stops talking._

" ! Get me my patients charts."

"Yes ." I ran off to get the charts.

_This is just stupid, I am the best out of us, but she hates me. I am so going home when my day ends._

I was running down the hallway "Tori! Hey Tori!" "What Dave i'm busy."

"Ya I know this will be quick, do you wanna go out on saturday?"

"Dave the answer like three days age is no. Ask out Lily." I began running again, he ran after me. "Lily? Why Lily? Does she like me?" "Dave no one's gonna like you if you're so desperate, ask out Lily because her temper is better than mine."

"What does your temper have to do with it." "because I am one minute from taking a scalpel to your face. GO AWAY." "Okay bye Tori." He ran off to be a nuisance somewhere else. I heard a loud CRACK. Oh fantastic lightning storm, maybe someone will get hit and need surgery. My pager beeped I heard ambulances outside, time to go.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

I walked into the lab Sophie, Andrei, Mike and I started first aid training.

Bruce and Chantel were teaching.

"Okay, Mike thinks this is stupid so does Sophie. However this is important, this is not the stuff you get at swim class or babysitting course. You are going to be learning how to deal with bullet trauma, stab wounds and other stuff that can happen to you or your friends and family while you are a part of SHIELD or Avengers."

Sophie looked slightly terrified, Mike just looked vacant. Bruce spoke up "Most of your parents are constantly putting themselves in danger. You will meet people have friends that will end up in these situations so, you will practice on dummies. These are not normal dummies, they have fake arteries, organs and blood. So when Chantels shoots or stabs them they will bleed. Realistically so pick a partner. Now you have an obstacle course to get to your first aid kit." She gestured to the other side of the room, to get to the kit we would have to jump several beams, climb 2 walls and dodge tennis balls. Oh Fun. Andrei and I were partners. Chantel picked up her gun and shot each of the dummies several times.

"Okay, go!" I ran to the dummy and Andrei went to get the kit. I removed my sweater and socks to use as bandages. I heard Sophie yell

"Holy shit people have this much blood?" I yelled over to her.

"It's not real blood Soph!" I think. "Andrei hurry up!" "I'm coming, OW GOD DAMN TENNIS BALL." Bruce said "Andrei! You're gonna die in 45 seconds.." "What" we both yelled. "You were hit by a tennis ball, those are representing bullets, quick what do you do?!" He threw the kit at me. I heard Mike yell "OWWWW." Then Chantel scream "You have 25 seconds to live! What do you do?" He yells "I love you mom!" While flinging the kit at Sophie. She caught it.

With the kit I began using bandages to stop the "bleeding" Sophie yelled across the room

"I know there are 8-12 pints of blood in the body but do people really bleed like this?"

"Ya Soph they do. I did once. Don't worry it's not real." Suddenly Bruce and Chantell made the light flash and threw water at us along with confetti and cooked veggies. Then Bruce yelled

"Remember your partner is dead, CRY!" As if they really were dead we started crying, while a dummy was bleeding out in front of us.

"Shouldn't there be an extraction team?" I yelled They shook their heads. Bruce walked over to a control panel and twisted a knob, the sprinklers in the ceiling started going Chantel yelled

"This person will get hypothermia, keep them warm." There was nothing in the kit. I pulled of my own shirt to cover the patient. The dummies were connected to sensors that said there vital signs

"Sophie! Your person is crashing!" Sophie was screaming at them. While crying.

"Why are you throwing veggies at us? What good does that do?!"

"This simulates weather conditions." Sophie was crying.

"WE ARE 13! NOT FREAKING SURGEONS LIKE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! I CAN BARELY SEE!" The lights and sound when back to normal and there was no more water. "Exactly Sophie, you're 13 the point of this exercise was to show how ridiculous things can get." Sophie ran from the room crying Mike ran after her so did Andrei and I.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Sophie**

_Why would they do that and be calm?_

_We are kids. I have power and I can't control it._

I reached out my hand, a beam of whatever it is shot out of my hand blowing up the chair in front of me.

_I just did that. Didn't I? I can fly, I know that._

_Why am I crying? _

_This is very stressful can something nice happen? What am I talking about. Why am I freaking out Kat has been through so much shit, and I'M freaking out. _

I flashed back to a moment in my childhood I was sure never happened.

_I was tied to a table really little maybe 2 or 3. My parents always told me it was something I cooked up in my brain, but I remember something going through my veins burning hot then freezing cold. I felt like I was on fire. I felt like I had magic. _

_That's all I remember, but I still have nightmares,_

Kat ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "Soph, hey it's not real. Did you break the chair? That is awesome." Mike ran in and sat on the other side of me. Andrei stood in front of us. I began crying into Kat's shoulder "Why would they toss VEGGIES at us?" Mike laughed. I hit him. "Ow, Soph was the hell was that?" "You are an idiot, and where the hell is Abbie?" Kat asked "She is still here?" "Oh somewhere." Kat asked "JARVIS where is Abbie?"

"I believe she is in the library." "There's a library." I asked looking at Mike "You live here where is it?" Mike replied "I don't know where it is but we should go find it." We set off.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

_Kat was freaking out. She and Sophie are covered in fake blood, veggies, water and bandages._

_This is crazy, Kat was great, her dummy didn't die._

"Kat I think the library is on the floor with all the research stuff." We pressed floor 79.

We walked into the library "Abbie?" Kat called. "I'm over here. You guys have the biggest collection of historical documents I have ever seen! You know that right?" She said looking at Mike, Sophie whispered to him "This is why Matt didn't like her. Don't tell her that."

"What the hell happened to you guys? Is that blood?!" Kat explained the exercise.

"All that and it's only 10:00 am! I called my dad I am gonna go home."

She walked out of the room. Sophie said "I am gonna go shower then at 1:00 we have more medical training." Kat, Mike and I groaned. "Again, this is gonna suck." Mike left. Leaving Kat and I alone, she went looking through the sections.

_What would she do if I really did die? I mean she cried today. _

_Not real tears. Idiot. She was probably remember some kind of thing where her parents or friends died._

_Why am I thinking about this? This is depressing. Think of something else._

_Cats. Oh my gods I just thought of Cats, wow._

"Andrei, come over here!" "Ya Kat. What is it?" I said while running over.

"Look at this section, it's all medical." "Wait what do you mean Medical?"

"Well the stuff we have to learn. Trauma, first aid you know medical stuff. Okay so meet back here in 30 mins."

I asked "What about Mike and Sophie?" "Well if they think of this then they will do it. Go ask bruce if research is allowed, i'm gonna shower." She left. Of to find bruce.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Andrei**

I knocked on the lab door "Bruce, can I come in?" "Yes Andrei."

I walked in "Are we allowed to research this trauma stuff like online or with books?"

"Yes, now was it you or Kat to think of this?" "Kat, obviously." He laughed. "Ya, that's allowed."

"Cool."

_Crazy morning Abbie seems strange, likes history._

_Maybe she will be like an historian or something._

_Whatever, I should get changed._

**Sucky ending, sorry for not updating. That sucked, and no nothing about how a hospital works, but dummies like that do exist. I am gonna try and update more often, I think soon i'm gonna skip a bit farther into the future because this is dragging a little. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Training part 2

**Okay the last chapter pretty much sucked. I don't even know why I picked first aid anyway. Anyway I think there will be only a few more chapters before we skip a few years into the future. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

I was sitting in the library reading about what to do when people are shot, it was interesting what could happen, but kinda awful. Andrei walked in.

"Kat. Bruce cleared us we can research. Should we tell Sophie and Mike?"

"If they think of it. And they will, they will research." I said "Sit, read." He sat, I handed him a very large book on bullet trauma.

"Where do you even find books like this?" He asked. I replied "Book places."continuing my reading.

"Will you remember all this?" "Yes." "How?" "Well my mom's serum runs through me like it does her so I have like, fast healing, high pain tolerance and like enhanced brain."

"Cool." "Ya it's pretty weird. It's awesome though, like you fell out of a tree? Yes I should have a broken leg, maybe it was but it's not anymore." He laughed. "Has that happened to you?"

"Kinda, this one time I went crashed my bike into a tree and I broke my wrist, Sophie saw went to get Sandy, when she got there it was healed."

"Wow that's pretty cool."

"It is, but I think if I was shot my weird blood would not save me." "I guess. Keep readrng." I continued my reading. "Let's set up Sophie and Mike." Andrei said. I nodded put my book back.

"Let's go." We ran to the elevator. Going up to the lab we saw Mike working on his suit Andrei started talking "Hey Mike." "What, i'm busy."

"Well we think you should ask out Sophie." I said "No." He replied.

"Well why not?" "Because she will say no."

"Why do you think that?" Andrei asked. "Well, Sophie is a nice person, I am a jackass. So she will say no because she could date a nice person."

I replied with "That is bull and you know it, now come on we have to be attacked by vegetables.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

We walked into the lab, the setting was different there were no obstacle courses or control panels even the dummies were gone. Chantel began explaining

"You are still gonna be using the dummies, just for minor injuries like breaks, cuts and eventually real trauma." We nodded. "We are going to simulate minor cuts and teach you how to stitch them up." We nodded again. Chantel gave us each bananas with cuts on them and handed us a needle and thread, "Okay not actual medical supplies, but close enough sow up your bananas, this could save someones life in the field." I grabbed my needle and began work.

_How weird is this, I am stitching up a banana. Yup, one of the weirdest thing I have ever done._

_Whatever, we have to learn this. It's pretty easy, like sowing but different._

_Halloween is coming up, I need to get a new costume. Maybe Catwoman, wonder woman?_

_Xena! No Any pond! Rose Tyler? No I don't have blond hair. Ginny Weasley._

"Done." I said. Chantel walked over "Good Kat. Very good suture. Okay everyone stop what you're doing cause Fury is coming, with shit to tell you so look like perfect little angels, Kay?"

We nodded, we looked scared is this about Avengers 2? We will need more people, I guess there will be, I mean there are mutants everywhere. Wait we need more training before we like save stuff.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Fury**

"Council, I don't care if you think my decision is stupid. It's my Motherfucking decision!"

"Director Fury do you have kids in mind?"

"Yes I do the obvious ones Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff , Andrei Joseph Coulson, Michael Stark and Sophie Olivia Stewart."

"The new recruits?"

"Of course sir, some of them are not from the U.S I hope immigration will not be a problem." They nodded, I picked up my list " Piper Amelia Thomas of London England age 13, Kimberly Rosa Pikes of Los Angeles California age 14, William Elijah Miller of Toronto Ontario Canada age 15 and Samuel Adam Blake of Denver Colorado."

"Abilities?"

"Ms. Thomas control's fire and heat, Ms. Pikes has above average strength and the ability to fly, can cause and control natural disasters earthquakes, tornado's things like that. can read minds and move things with his mind. They all including -Romanoff, , Mr. Coulson, have great potential."

"Thank you Director Fury." The screens went black. I guess now I have to go get these kids.I picked up my phone "Romanoff, get Barton, Coulson and Hill. It's time. Come now.

**15 minutes later**

**POV-Natasha**

"Fury where do you want us?" I asked. He replied "Romanoff London, Hill to L.A, Coulson to Toronto and Barton head to Denver." He nodded then said "What about Chantel, she is one of the best agents."

"She will be teaching Annabelle and Abbigail self defense." I said "Oh she will do great at that. With her temper and inability to control it."

He replied with "The woman is dating Banner and has a temper?" I nodded the irony..

"Agents, ship out, I have done research on these kids they all want to help people and their parents know of their powers. It is likely they will not be too much of a problem."

We went to our designated planes, oh this will be fun convincing a little posh british girl to kick ass.

**Okay I have introduced the other kids, there are gonna be a few more chapters before I go a few years into the future. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Mettings and Convincing

**Another chapter, I finally figured out where I want this to go, kinda. Anyway now we meet like the new recruits or whatever they're called. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Piper Amelia Thomas**

_I can't believe this, this girl is a complete bat!_

_She can't even punch or kick! This is martial arts, I am a black belt, she is stupid. _

"Thomas! You have done excellent, dismissed early."

_Thank Heavens._

_Why must she call me by my last name it's a man's name._

_It's chilly out._

I walked down the streets, My mum and I lived in a small flat above a restaurant, it was often loud late into the night, it was still home. When I walked into the flat I was very surprised to see the BLACK WIDOW having tea with my mum.

"Ummmmm, mum? I believe I am hallucinating and should go to the hospital immediately."

"No Ms Thomas you are not hallucinating, I am the Black Widow but right now I would prefer Agent Romanoff, I am here with a proposition for you. We are putting together a second team, one with kids your age, there will be no real danger yet, but later on you have to be prepared to put yourself at risk for others can you do that? We know you have the skills."

I knew I looked shocked "I want to save people, but i'm 13! What can I do?"

"Honey she is gonna train you, she has a daughter she gave me a picture, very pretty."

A picture was handed to me a girl about my age curly blood red hair, blue-grey eyes, athletic like me. "She's pretty, what's her name?" Romanoff replied "Ekaterina Clara, she's 13." My mother started asking questions now, oh dear. "Wait you would have been 15 or 16 when she was born? That's very young. Was it an accidental pregnancy?"

"Mom, stop harassing the spy." "It's okay Piper, but I do need your answer we are on a tight schedule." I looked up at me mum she said "the choice is yours."

"Mum you sound like Star Wars. I think this is something I should do, save people and stuff."

"Good Piper, your mother and I have arranged so she will bring your things next week, there is plenty of clothing at the tower for you to use until then." I nodded.

"Come on Piper you will see your mother soon, my daughter is on the jet we have to pick up some other people but the seats are comfortable." I followed her onto the roof.

"Small plane." I said, she replied with "It's bigger on the inside." I laughed this should be fun.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kimberly Rosa Pikes**

_I love the beach. Homework on the beach, not the best but hey it's sunny.._

_Oh. Shit here comes David. And the kid he likes to throw in the ocean, I'm gonna throw him in the ocean Oh crap he saw me, I had to wear a bikini today, he's such a perv._

"Hi there Pikey? You look nice. Muscled."

"David go fuck yourself. Oh wait, you already do." I fake pouted. He looked at me turned then ran dragging the kid with him. I turned around seeing a woman in a catsuit, I took off my sunglasses "Are you uhhhh, Maria Hill assistant director of SHIELD?"

"Huh? I thought I would have to do a lot of explaining."

"I know i'm different, what do you want with me. And why is the beach empty?"

"I cleared the beach and we don't want anything with you, we are putting together another team like the avengers but with kids your age. I already spoke with your father, he's on board,"

"Well my father thinks i'm a freak, did he already pack my stuff?'

"Kimberly you're not a freak, and yes your father had your stuff packed. You can come live at the tower, with other kids like you, two of them are on a jet waiting, your father may have personally put your stuff on the plane. One of the girls is the daughter of black widow and hawkeye i assume since you know who I am you know them."

I nodded "How old is their daughter?" "She's 13 and not to be messed with. The other one is british 13 and other do not mess with. You coming?" I replied "Yep, better than here, disenroll me from school."

"Already done if you didn't agree we would take by force, don't tell the others."

"Let's get out of here sun's over rated anyway, we headed to the jet.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-William Elijah Miller**

I sat in the living room with my parents, I was reading _Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows _for the 100th time, Dad was reading the newspaper and mum was cooking dinner some kind of pasta. The doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said putting down the book. I ran to the door opening it a man with suit was there he said "Hi I am Phil Coulson of SHIELD, may I come in?"

"Uhhh Mom, Dad, secret government guy here." "Shit right he is coming." I was confused.

Mom and Dad ran to the door "Agent Coulson come in, Will this man has an interesting proposition for you." "Uhh, Dad this is kinda scary so I am gonna stand over here."

"William I am Agent Coulson of SHIELD you have heard of us. I want you to be on a team we are putting together of kids your age. It's my understanding that your parents have already packed things for you?"

"Ya they said we were going on a trip... SO WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS."

"Will don't freak out, you're gonna like cause a tornado or something." I glared at her, after all this time they don't trust me to control my power.

"I'm not freaking out this sounds really awesome and I think I wanna do it even if I might die or something, It sounds cool."

My dad handed me a bag and my mom kissed my cheek my father looked at me "Good luck." I walked out the door.

"So who are the other kids?" He replied.

"They are all your age there is the daughter of Hawkeye and the Black Widow, a britsh girl, a girl from california, my son, Tony Stark's son, a friend of Black Widow's kid and another boy who we still have to get." I nodded. "Cool"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Samuel Adam Blake**

My brother and I were sitting in our kitchen I was working on my homework, I don't mind it I am okay with math. My brother was edgy, keep eyeing the door he had gotten a phone call a few days ago seemed shaken up. Where the government coming for me they did that for mutants. The doorbell rang Kyle jumped up and ran to it I followed. A man was at the door "OH MY GOD IT'S HAWKEYE!"

"Yes Sam it is, I am here to talk to you about joining our new team of kids your age, you might put yourself in danger, you might get hurt but you can use your powers to help save people."

"Well, I mean ya I want to, but Kyle." "Sammy this would be good a better life than what I can give you I'm only 20. Sam I think you should go I packed you some stuff." "Ya, I want to bye Kyle." I hugged him and walked out the door with Hawkeye

"so who's all on this team?" I asked.

"Well they are all your age there is my daughter, her friends, starks kid, Coulson's kid, a british girl, a girl from L.A, and a Guy from Toronto you will meet them soon. I nodded "Sounds fun."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000POV-No one I am gonna be adding what the kids look like after they talk, it's kinda weird but.**

Looking around the jet, Piper was playing on her Ipod, Kim was playing with the hem on her sweater, Will was reading his book, I spoke up "My favorite part of that book is the ending. Except for like all the dead characters." Kat said. Will looked up "I like the end too, which ones your favorite?"

Andrei looked up "The second." Piper said "The third." Kim answered "The fourth."

Sam walked in "The sixth. Harry Potter right?" Kat started talking "I'm surprised you have all read them Sophie hasn't."

Will gasped. Andrei started talking

"Even Mike the freaking genius has not read them." Sam said "Wow, that is pretty crazy, should we do like names or something?" Kat nodded. "I will start."

"I am Ekaterina Clara Barton-Romanoff, call me Kat or Clara I am almost 14, I am an epic ninja, I have high pain tolerance, fast healing and I am great with knives, guns and a bow and arrow. I have two adoptive sisters". The others could not help but notice her red curls, porcelain skin and freckles.

"I'm Andrei Joseph Coulson, I am 14, i am great at hand to hand combat, knives, and a bow and arrow.I don't have any siblings." Andrei hair was styled like Clint's and a similar light brown to his fathers and his mothers light blue-green eyes.

"I am Piper Amelia Thomas, I am 13, I am excellent at hand to hand and I can control heat and fire. I am an only child." She had Straight dark brown hair and brown eyes ringed with red.

"I'm Kimberly Rosa Pikes, I am 14, I can do some simple hand to hand, mainly punches and kicks, I can fly and I have above average strength." I refuse to talk about my family. Kim had platinum blond hair that was obviously lightened by the sun, she had put purple streaks in it and the tips were bright red, her eyes were bright blue.

"I'm William Elijah Miller, I am 15 and canadien, which does not make me a wimp. I can control natural disasters, I know how throw a punch, that's pretty much it. I had an older sister, but she was killed by a drunk driver." He had orange hair and slate gray eyes and freckles.

"I'm Samuel Adam Blake, i'm 14 I know some basic stuff like punching kicking, I can read minds and move things with my mind. I have a brother who takes care of me my dad walked out on us when I was younger and my mom killed herself. It's not the best story." Sam has shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Kat spoke up again "The other two who aren't here are Sophie Olivia Stewart, she's 14, she has like weird energy things. It's a complicated mutation and she is a legitimate genius. She has blonde hair and blue-green there is Michael Stark or Mike he is also a genius he has black hair and blue eyes, he has like an Iron Man suit but different colors."

Clint's voice came on to the intercom.

"We will be arriving at the tower in 25 minutes."

**Okay I think it was okay, I am going to start another story and I have several ideas any input on which I should pick would be great, **

**A. An avengers story with kinda an X-Men crossover (will have loki)**

**B. Harry Potter story**

**C. Supernatural**

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	25. Settle In

**Okay so new chapter more teenagers interacting, should be fun. Thank you for input on my next story, I think I am going with option A. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

_These guys seem niceish, Kim seems like kind of mean but she's gotta have reasons._

_How does Andrei feel about these new girls? They are really pretty._

_Stop thinking now._

"Hey Kat? Is do you think Sophie will have another freak out?" Andrei asked. The others looked at us Kim asked "Wait this Sopie chick has freakouts?"

"First of all she is not a chick. She has had experiences she was told weren't real. She has power she can barely control. So if she has a freak out we deal with it. It's not like she has ever hurt anyone, she did blow up a chair once though." Andrei looked at me and smiled.

Piper and Kim looked at us "Do you to date?" Piper asked in her smart-ass british tone we simultaneously answered "No."

I then said "But Sophie and Mike, they don't date but they obviously like each other so every chance you get tease them, but not enough to make so awkward that we die." The others laughed. My mom walked in "We have arrived."she said then threw Kim some jeans.

"Kim you are wearing bathing suit bottoms and it's cold." She nodded and pulled on the pants.

We stepped onto the roof of the tower.

My mom said "Okay get your feel free to get some of your own clothes to change into." She dove for her bag.

"You guys will be left to hang or whatever you kids do.1 rule don't kill each other and try not to get hurt have fun." She and my father kissed my head and went to do SHIEL stuff. I called after her "No promises." She laughed.

"So uhh, I will show you to where you will be staying, it's on the same floor as Sophie, it is above where Mike is, below Andrei and two floors below me. So grab your stuff. I get some of you are getting your things later but most of you have it now, so lets go." They followed me off the roof.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

Kim had changed everyone had put their stuff in their rooms, Sophie and I had been texting while we waited

_**Come to training floor show off skills and crap.**_

_**K Soph be there soon.**_

_**Kat, what are they like?**_

_**I guess you're gonna find out. Bring Mike.**_

_**Ya we are already here.**_

_**K cool see you soon.**_

"Ok now we are all going to the training room and again we will try not to kill someone or destroy anything." Sam looked at me. "Sophie doesn't remember parts of her past she was told they didn't happen?" I nodded. "Clara, if she wanted I could look in her mind for the memories?" Andrei was leading the others to the gym. I stopped Sam.

"Listen Sam I had someone poking around in my mind once, It sucked and made my nightmares and crap worse."

"It might, help her to know."

"No Sam, it really won't I had four years of my life hidden in a box, I had traumatic experiences slowly leak out. Then when they were all unlocked everything got worse. So you will not even bring it up to Sophie because she doesn't know she will do it then whatever you find, won't be good she will fall apart, so don't even touch her or you will regret it." He looked scared.

"Okay, just a suggestion." "Come on Sam, let's go." We made our way to the training room. Sam and I walked in a minute after everyone else. Andrei looked up at me concerned

"Kat what happened?" I shot him a look that clearly said _tell you later_ he nodded.

Will asked "Okay what happened? Something is up. Obviously. I'm oldest tell me."

"Wait did you just say that? That i'm oldest thing." I asked.

Kim looked at us "FIGHT!"

ANDREI "not a good idea." MIKE "Could be interesting, what happened?"

KAT "Mutant discussion." Sam was staring at Sophie, Mike glared back at him. I looked at Sam glaring, he shrugged looking at Sophie, I was already dressed for training. I walked over to the target range, picked up a gun, stood so far back from the target I heard Piper say

"Impossible." Andrei laughed. I fired the gun emptying the clip i turned around saying

"Bullseye." pressing the button that brought the target closer for examination, every bullet was fatal, everyone had met their mark. Everyone looked at me in awe even Andrei.

I bowed "Thank You very much, now we are demonstrating our skills so Andrei spar with me."

He sighed "Ya, ya getting my ass kicked." I walked over to Andrei.

"You can make the first move." He nodded.

He tried to punch me, I grabbed his arm and twisted. He used his other arm to pin me onto the ground. I used my knee and hip to push him off and slam his back on the ground. He tapped the ground, "You win." The others again looked shock I replied with

"Yes the little teenager pinned the tall guy. Hilarious."

Andrei stood up, saying "Kat, bow's." I nodded. Grabbed my case he grabbed his, we walked to the target ranged loaded an arrow and fired, hit obviously. Andrei and I turned around saying "Yes we know we are fantastic. Who wants to go now? Piper?" She nodded.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Piper**

"If anyone would like to spar with me. Kat, I won't win but I can try." Kat walked over, I attempted using my leg to trip her she grabbed it I fell to the floor I used my other leg to kick her in the side she stumbled didn't fall but let go of my other leg I looked them around her waist throwing her on the floor she was ready, she pinned my legs and used her knee to flip me onto my stomach, she pinned my arms being my back "You win Kat." she laughed.

"Now I suppose I must demonstrate my control of heat." I picked up a tennis ball holding it in her hand it began smoking then burst into flames. I smiled they were looking at me in awe.

Fantastic.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kim**

"I'll go. I can fly." Will asked "You can fly without wings?" I nodded jumping up in the air and staying there, the others were completely shocked Mike looked at me "I had absolutely no idea, that was possible! How do you do it?" I shrugged. I walked over to a set of barbels, a total weight of 300 lbs, I began lifting. "Holy shit!" Will yelled. I put the barbels down, standing up walking back over to the group, i'm I am awesome. I bowed "Thank You all." They laughed.

_Actual friends._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Will**

"I can't do much without bringing down the building but I can make mini tornado's!" They looked at me. I spun my hands soon enough I was holding miniature tornado's they looked amazed. I waved my hands they disappeared. "I could do more if we were free to demolish things, like buildings." They laughed. "Who want's to go next."

"I will." Mike said he was in a blue and silver iron man suit.

_Cocky jackass._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Mike**

I used my repulsors to blow up some of the targets and flew around a bit.

"The real trick is this." "JARVIS reflection panels please." Suddenly I was invisible.

"Did it work?" "Sophie was looking at where I used to be "That is fascinating! How did you do that you must have used SHIELD tecnolygyyy ahhh." I picked her up.

"Now I'm creeped out cause i'm in the air and I can't see what's holding me." She said. The rest of them were laughing. I put Sophie down and commenced in removing the suit.

"Sophie you are going next." She looked scared then laughed half heartedly.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Sophie**

_You can do this, just blow some stuff up. They will think it's cool._

_Push out the memories cause it's over._

I put my hand up towards the target, a yellow beam of light shot from it, the others applauded I looked at the target, incinerated, whatever this was it was dangerous.

I turned around and curtsied. "I can't do much with it yet but I will learn."

"Sam do you wanna go?" He nodded.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Sam**

I put my hand on my temple _lift the ball._

The ball in front of me levitated off the ground and flew at the target. "I can also read minds, Andrei, come here." "Uhh, okay."

"Okay just stand there."

_Let's look in here, happy memories. A lot of Kat._

_Seriously? You love Kat. So telling him that I know. _

_She has kicked your ass a lot, Archery with her dad? Your closer with him then she is?_

"That was so weird, it's like all this stuff flashing before her eyes. Really cool."

"Ya that is the extent of what I can do. I meanI could move bigger things and make people do stuff when I'm older, but for now that's about it."

The others were smiling, talking. I never really had friends, I kept to myself especially after my mom's death. This seems nice.

**Okay really long, end kinda sucky but I needed to have them demonstrate. I know that characters from Marvel have similar powers, but it's hard to come up with ones that were never used. I have a new story it's an X-men crossover, it should be good, first chapter sucks. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Oh Look Crap Happened

**I am sorry for taking a while to update, and sorry for the ridiculously long chapter, it was hard to put all that in one chapter, I am going to try for shorter chapters this time. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Andrei**

_Dammit. What did he see in my head?_

"Kay, uh we could go hang out in the game room, there's like TV's and like games. Game room."

Sam approached me "Andrei, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded. Kat looked at me

"We will be up in a sec."

"Cool, see ya. Okay so uhh this way." Kim looked at her "Do you know where you are going?"

"Hey I have lived here for like 4 days, shut up."

"Andrei, I know you like Kat." "What? The hell makes you think that?"

"I am a telepath, I saw it all in your head." I pinned him to the wall.

"Dude?" he asked "You say anything to her, I will end you." He nodded looking scared

"Well Ya I would never tell her." "Good, let's go, and don't touch Soph."

"Wait how did you know I wanted to look inside her mind?" "I didn't, but you just told me why you should not touch Sophie.

"How did you do that? You just like. What?" "I grew up with the Black Widow and Maria Hill, you learn these things." I started walking away Sam followed.

"Andrei, you should stop bringing up things you learned from Kat's parents, it hurts her because everything she knows she learned on her own."

I nodded "I figured." We walked back to the elevator. "For learning it on her own, she did one hell of a job she really is her mother."

"Andrei even that won't be a complement to her she doesn't even know if her parents are married let alone what they are like."

"How do you know this?" "Telepath, sometimes I hear things I shouldn't. I am trying to get that under control."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

Andrei and Sam walked into the room. Sam took the chair next Piper, Andrei sat next to me. Then JARVIS spoke up "I would like to inform you that Mr and Mrs STark are bringing Pizza and Abbigail, Annabell and Nadya are coming up. "At the same time?" I asked.

"Yes and I believe they are very upset with you." "Oh fantastic, is this because of the park." Andrei looked at me "Kat it probably is. Just saying." Will looked at us "What happened?"

"Nadya was on a date with some boy that Abbie liked I crashed there little fight, Andrei and I were spying on them, Annie was there too they are probably pissed and will attack me."

"Hey sis thanks for crashing my date."

"Hey Nadya, so how are you and Abbie? Still fighting over an idiot?" Piper laughed.

"Clara, I also want to kick your but cause I think it might be fun."

"Ya try me Annie."

Nadya ran at me, I stepped out of the way "You guys really do suck at this." They started chasing me Lovely.

I jumped onto the couch Sophie, Kim and Will were sitting. "Guys I dont get why you are chasing me this is not reality TV." Mike laughed. Sophie grabbed my leg

"Soph?" "What? This seems fun." "Great it kick my ass day." Sophie lifted up my leg flipping me over the couch. "Woah! Ouch. Shut up Mike." He was laughing. I scrambled to my feet. Nadya lept over the couch jumping on me like I was piggybacking her.

"Nadya get off, I don't wanna hurt you." The Abbie sat on my feet. "Oh my god, childish much?" I yelled. Fury walked in Nadya and Abbie got off me.

"Director Fury? Why are you here?"

"Kat come with me." I nodded and followed him out of the room.

"Kat, your parents went on a mission and..."

"No one told me!"

"They are missing." "What do you mean missing?! They can't have vanished without a trace people don't do that. Just doesn't happen!"

"I guarantee you we are doing everything in our power to find them, and they are the best..."

"I know they are the best that's why you send them on death missions."

"We have already sent Chantel after them, she is the great at this, she see's things we don't. I want you to stay calm." "I am a 13 year old girl almost 14. You cannot  expect me to be calm."

"Kat, try not to worry, we are doing everything. I am sorry." "Fury, don't get Chantel missing to. Samantha is crazy enough, already." he turned and left the room. I walked back down the hallway to the game room. What do I do now?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

I walked back into the room, only to be it with a pillow by Nadya. I pinned her to the wall growling at her "You Fudging touch me again i'll fudging kill you."

"Kat that's a line from Supernatural." "It fits the situation!" I released Nadya and ran out of the room Andrei ran after me, the others followed him. He caught up.

"Kat what is it? I know you would never hurt Nadya. What did Fury say?" I turned around hugging him and began crying into his shoulder.

"Kat, what is it? What the hell did he say?" Then it hit him, her parents. "Kat is it Clint and Natasha?"

"Andrei, they're missing, and apparently they're gone without a trace." I cried,

"It will be okay." "What do you know?" "Kitty this has happened before. They always come back no matter what it takes." I kept crying. "It's just that there is nothing I can do! That's what really sucks." "Kat I know." The others walked in. Stopping seeing me crying.

Nadya looked at me saying "I will be right back just let me get Tori."

A few minutes later Tori and Steve came running in. "Clary Kat. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry about it."

I looked up at her "Tori. They're freaking missing, vanished without a trace, they sent Chantel after them and she might not come back, this majorly sucks and it's not okay!"

Tori was rubbing circles on my back Sophie and Mike had lead everyone else out of the room besides Nadya, Tori and Andrei. Bruce ran in could I speak to Kat in private please?" I nodded the others left. "Ya Bruce, what is it?" I sniffed.

"Clara, I think I know how to find your parents." I looked shocked. "Huh?"

**I am ending it here so it doesn't get too long, maybe this chapter is short I don't know. **

**I also get that Kat's friends are acting like they are 16 year olds in a reality Tv show but I figure they need to be a bit exaggerated. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Search

**Another chapter, for me to continue this story I need like another review cause really I have no idea if anyone's reading this. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

"How could you find my parents?" I asked Bruce.

"I could at least find your mom." "Uhhh, you might not understand the face I'm making but it means what the hell are you talking about!"

"Kat, you and your mother share blood that has a specific signature. The serum is unique to you and your mother. If I could take some of your blood I could use it to find you mother."

"Umm okay. So You take my blood then we put it in your science things and we find her. What about my father?"

"I am assuming they will keep Hawkeye with or near the black widow because of their famed partnership. If not you mother may know his whereabouts. Also Kat I can't guarantee that this will work, but it is the only option besides the conventional ways which are finding them or them escaping."

"Bruce, if someone can capture the freaking Black Widow the conventional ways won't work. This has to work, when I went missing they found me. Now I repay them."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

Bruce lead me to the lab and I sat down in a chair next to some kind of energy detector thing. I outstretched my arm he slipped the needle in withdrawing blood. "Ouch."

"Ya I know, drink your juice eat you cookie."

He began doing all kinds of tests and stuff on his machine. "Okay Kat all set, it's scanning, I still can't guarantee that it will work, but there are enough markers in your blood that are very unique and I have seen your mothers blood se has the same ones so we just have to wait and see." I got up and left the room taking my cookie with me. I walked into the hallway, I figured I would go up to the library, no one would be up there.

After the short elevator ride I walked into the library I heard talking, great they are all here. Fantastic, I hide behind the bookshelf listening to them talk. i heard Kim talking to Nadya

"So, you like this Matt guy cause he sounds like an ass?" I heard Sam talking to Mike and Sophie "So Sophie there are things you don't remember?" I whispered "No."

"Ya there are, could you like I don't know unlock them like what was done to Kat?"

"I could."

_Well crap._

I jumped out from behind the bookshelf "Sophie that is a bad idea. And Sam I told you no."

"Kat you knew he was gonna ask if he could do this?"

"Well I I." Will spoke up "So that's why you were so weird with him earlier. Pizza?"

"Kat you really can't tell me what's good for me and what's not. You also can't act like you know what it's like to be tortured you were taken for two days when you were 4 and you stood there having a stare down like the whole time. So you don't get to do this whole I am a tortured person thing. Kay, you can't." I looked at her.

"Fine Soph take the nightmares take having no control over your powers take that all for the truth. Sophie when you need someone to save you from yourself I won't be the one to do it. By the way parents still missing, if anyone cares." I picked up two slices of cheese pizza grabbed a book on weapons technology and left the library. I walked into my parents room and sat on the floor eating my food. I finished my food and walked into my parents closet, it was big on side had my mother things the other my father's. His clothing was mainly the same T-shirt in several different colors, jeans and combat boots, there were two suits. My mothers was different, lots of different shirts, pants a couple skirts and a large variation of shoes.

I noticed something about the wall that had jewelry and small devices for I'm assuming espionage. There was a tiny crack between the wall and the other wall it ran from the floor to the ceiling. I took a knife from one of my mothers boots and used it to pry the 'wall' open. It opened. Huh? Black Widow suits? Several, but there is no symbol just a catsuit that looks aot like my moms. How well would this fit me?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Natasha**

Clint and I were strapped to tables, every few minutes they would come in and cut one of us for hit us we had both been through worse but it still hurt. Two men walked in each holding a syringe

_Fantastic._

"Now this has no long term effects but it hurts like hell, maybe enough to get you to tell us about SHIELD, the avengers. Anything really, if it's classified we want it." The first one slipped the needle into Clint's arm he began screaming in pain. "Don't worry you two it only lasts about an hour or two." He slipped the needle into my arm, seconds later I felt it. The pain like fire burning me. From the inside out I thought of Kat what she was feeling now.

_Dammit Chantel hurry up! My kid is probably freaking out._

_I had been through this with Clint when he was missing._

_She's just a kid, oh god. _

_Clint and I told Fury no more mission's at the same time with us, no more were both of us leave. She needs at least one parent. _

_Kat don't freak out we will come back, I looked over to Clint, he was obviously having the same thoughts. _

_It will be over soon, an hour is not that long. But they are probably lying. Whatever._

_They are gonna be pissed when we give them nothing._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Kat**

I changed into the suit, surprisingly it fit me perfectly... suspicious. I looked at myself in the mirror, I look badass. I did a couple stretches, walkover, kicks and punches. I turned around, looking at the back, it looked like there was a spot to slid a quiver on.

Oh my god! My mother had a suit made for me?! Awesome. The shoes weren't heels though. I searched the room I found two window's bites and put them on each wrist, I found knives slipping them into the slots on the suit. There were two guns, smoke grenades and a badass string for strangling people. Under my dads shoe rack thing I found a bow and quiver in my size. The arrows were specialized like Clint's except no sonic I checked twice. I slipped the quiver onto my back and slipped the bow over my shoulder. I put the guns in the holsters. Yep badass, now I am gonna go freak some people out!

I walked back into the library everyone turned to look at me

"Uhh Kat. are you heading off to commit murder?" Piper asked. Andrei looked me over "You got one too?" I looked at him. "not really I found all this in my parents closet." They gawked at me. I laughed and sat down next to Sophie pulled out my bow and began to polish it with my sleeve. Then to weird them out more I started talking to it in one of those voices you use to talk to baby's "Aren't you a pretty bow? Yes you are. You are. You are a pretty bow. Sooooo shiny! Pretty shiny!" by the time I was finished Mike, Andrei,Will, Piper and Kim were laughing theire assas off, Sam was struggling to keep a straight face. Nadya, Abbie and Annie looked like they were about to throw a shelf at me, I had no idea why. Sophie just stared at me with a mixture of 'she's crazy' and confusion. I laughed Bruce came running in "Kat it worked! Your blood found your mother. What the hell are you wearing? No time I've called Chantel we are meeting her there, Steve is coming so is Coulson and Hill. If you want you can come to, you seem very well armed."

I nodded and stood up. "Where are we going?" Bruce sighed. "As always with things like this It's Russia.

I nodded. _Of cour_


	28. Rescue

**Sorry for not updating I was out of town for a few days. Anyway another chapter I think maybe instead of continuing this I will right a sequel a few years into the future. I don't own Marvel.**

**POV-Kat**

_Freaking Russia. I always thought that they would never go back, after all that's happened. Whatever. Everyone totally freaked out when they heard were I was going._

_Especially Andrei and Soph, clearly Andrei knows something about Russia that I don't._

I stepped onto the plane with Chantel, Fury and Tony. I sat in the seat furthest away from them all, why isn't Tony flying himself to wherever? Chantel was discussing something with Fury, Tony walked over to me and sat down.

"He kid, there gonna be okay." I wanted to cry, I knew any other person would pick this moment to burst into tears, I was different. never stayed sad for too long, after a while it would turn into anger.

"Ya, is that what you know?" I growled at him. "How often have your parents disappeared off the face off the earth? If they ever did, did you think about how this has happened so many times before?! It will happen again."

He stared at me "Okay Kat, I really have no idea how you feel or if they will be okay. We also didn't have to bring you so stay calm." I looked at him, I had stayed calm, I was calm.

"Are you going to keep hinting that I'm crazy or can I sit and stare now?" He chuckled and proceeded in preparing his suit. This will happen again, what am I gonna do then? I shrugged it off, I really don't have time to think about that.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Clint**

Tasha and I were still undergoing the effects of the poison. It was still unbearably painful but slightly better than it was before. Tasha wasn't screaming, she almost never did. I looked at her she looked at me. Our silent communication bugged the others to no end. They never knew usually they were about Kat. How did she feel right now? I stared at the ceiling. I guess someone was coming, Chantel usually did. We can't keep getting ourselves into these situations we have real responsibilities now. A man walked in saying "enjoying ourselves aren't we?" suddenly the window broke Tasha and I shielded our eyes I looked at the man an arrow had pierced his chest where his heart was. I only knew other people besides myself who could do that. Chantel and Fury slid into the room untying us from the tables Tony came in and helped us through the window, there we saw Kat standing there with her bow loaded wearing the catsuit we had made for her. She ran toward us her face emotionless she helped Natasha stay on her feet as we made our jet. Then she said

"If you ever do that again. You will take an arrow to the knee." This got a laugh from everyone especially me, I put my arm around my daughter.

"I think you should do more Hunger Games references, huh Katniss?" She laughed so did Tasha. I saw Nat clench her fist,hand pain was etched across her face. I grabbed her hand she squeezed it looking at Kat who was busy packing up her bow and looked at her

"Kat how did you find the suit?" She looked at us then replied with her voice filled with sarcasm "Well you did a fantastic job on hiding it. But really I went into your room then into your closet I noticed the crack between the walls so I pried it open saw the suits and stuff then put in on." I chuckled then asked "How did you find us?"

"Well, while Chantel was out looking Bruce came and dragged me into the lab explaining that me and mom's blood has the same weirdo properties so we tracked your blood by using mine." Nat nodded that was genius I have to give Bruce cookies or something. I looked around the jet at Tony talking to Pepper on the phone, Chantel reading a large medical book and Fury flipping through a SHIELD file. The poison used on Tasha had worn off, Kat was falling asleep. I looked at them Tasha was nodding off as well I figured I would try to do the same.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

**POV-Tori**

I walked into the training room of the tower, work had been hard and I was no less skilled than Kat. I was dressed in black short shorts and a purple top, I made my way over to the gymnastics equipment and began working on vault. I heard someone walk in I looked over, Steve.

_Great hot soldier guy came in while i'm screwing up the vault If I go work on bean and make no noise he won't know I'm here._

I walked over to the beam and began warming up.

"Tori?" _Shit he saw me. _"Ya that's my name, why are you saying it?" _great now I'm a bitch with crappy comebacks_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner or something. But if you're busy." he said awkwardly scratching his neck. I gawked at him, so not what I was expecting. I composed myself "Ya sure sounds fun." he replied with "great how about we meet at 6 in the common area?" I nodded he left the room. I started smiling like a kid on christmas morning.

_Great now I look like an idiot._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Andrei**

I sat next to Will we were talking to the others, well he was, I was staring at the wall wondering if Kat was okay, if her parents were. I looked over at Kat's friends Annie and Abbie they were speaking with Sophie, Nadya had left to go to dance class or something. I heard Abbie scream "FREAK!" Everyone turned to look at them Annie and Abbie ran out. Sophie turned around her eyes glowing yellow, okay then.

"Sophie?" Mike said "Yes Mike?! I am busy being discriminated by my best friend."

I stood up "Soph, don't blow up anything just calm down, clearly Abbie is being stupid today and acting like she is on Jersey Shore so we are gonna calm down and wait for Kat."

She took a couple deep breaths her eyes slowly went back to their regular blue. She sat back down pulled out a book on mutations and began reading aloud.

"Uhh Soph why are reading a book on genetic mutations outloud?"

"Because Andrei, unlike you and Mike we are mutants so I am gonna read about it and if it's out loud so be it." I nodded then heard someone walk in, I turned around seeing all the avengers, Fury, mom,dad and Kat. Her red hair was in a ponytail unlike before, she was holding a case that probably held her bow. She looked tired and sad.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Kat**

_I killed a man. I am 13 and I killed a man._

_My arrow pierced his heart. He bled out and died, I am a killer at 13, like my mother was. _

_She never wanted that for me._

_He was a bad man, hurt people. Does that change anything?_

_No, he may have had a family. Maybe a wife kids. I don't even know his name and I killed him._

_If he had a family, someone will be telling them. That the person they love is dead._

_One day someone may have to tell this to me._

_Stop thinking, now._

I sat down looking over the room my parents sat on either side of me, Chantel was talking to Bruce his arm was around her, Samantha and Tori were talking about outfits for Tori's first date with Steve. Jane was here talking with Pepper and Thor, Tony was chatting with his son while Sophie, Piper and Kim were talking about shoes or something girly. Annie and Abbie had reappeared and were apologizing, Nadya had came back and was sitting with her sister. Will and Andrei were talking about sports or something. Sam was reading, he seemed shy maybe we could fix that, Steve was also reading about what he had missed in his deep freeze. Phil and Maria were chatting with Fury about some kind of SHIELD thing. I could get used to this, having so many friends and a very large family. Whatever happens, whatever I end up doing I will be safe with them. My family.

**Okay that was the last chapter, but I will be writing a sequel in the next few days. Don't worry about that, I just need to think of a title though. Not the most exciting chapter but it needed to be done. PLEASE REVIEW!**

.


	29. READ THIS!

**You should know the sequel for this has been up for a while its called Safety First. Click on my pen name and find it. Check out some of my other stories too.**


End file.
